


Dysfunctional Is Our Middle Name

by Zethsaire



Series: Dysfunction [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Smallville, Superman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BDSM, Bad Decisions, Canonical Past Character Death, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Homicidal Tendancies, Jason Todd Is A Fuck-up, Kryptonite, M/M, Multi, Open Relationship, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, References to Abuse, Smoking, Suicidal Tendancies, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/pseuds/Zethsaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has always known he was polyamorous, but being in a relationship with both Kon and Jason is...difficult, to say the least.  A series of ficlets about how they salvage a relationship from their dysfunctional and broken lives.  The secret? Kon-el is the glue that keeps Jason and Tim together.</p><p>(A compilation of the Jason/Tim/Kon-el chapters from the 30 Day Challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Jason Todd/Tim Drake

Prologue - Jason Todd/Tim Drake

Jason Todd/Tim Drake

“Please Tim, don't leave yet.” Jason gripped him tightly from behind, one hand on his hips, the other on his chest.

“Jason, I have to go on patrol. Bruce is already going to kill me if he finds out I stopped by here.”

“Skip patrol. Just this one night. He'll understand.”

“Understand? Are you kidding me? It's **Bruce**.”

“Tim. Don't make me beg, please.” Jason's voice was breaking, his grip on Tim just short of bruising. If Tim didn't know better, he'd say that Jason's hands were trembling.

“Are you...having a bad night?”

“God, you make it sound like someone spit in my coffee or something. Yes Tim, I'm having a bad night.”

Jason had been anything but stable after his resurrection. He'd worked through it in his own way, and after he stopped trying to kill Tim, they'd slowly grown closer again. Tim still doesn't know how they'd started dating, but he has a sneaking suspicion that Dick was involved, especially since Jason hadn't know where the three bottles of hard liquor they'd consumed that night had even come from.

Sometimes Jason had bad days, where for all his stubbornness, he'd lose grip on reality. Those were the days that Tim stayed over. Jason needed something to keep him grounded, and if it wasn't Tim, he'd go out and kill, because the blood focused him. Sometimes they'd fuck for hours, and sometimes they wouldn't do much of anything, just sit and watch TV and lay together while Jason slowly pulled himself back together again. The one time that Tim hadn't stayed with him when Jason had asked him to, thirteen people had died.

But still...he'd missed patrol the night before. Dick had covered for him, but Bruce couldn't be happy. Technically Tim was on his own now, but that was never really the case when you patrolled in Bruce's city. Bruce expected him to be out there. If Bruce got in a tight spot, and was counting on Tim to be on patrol...If Bruce needed him and he wasn't there...no. No that wouldn't happen. But if he skipped out again, Bruce would probably stop pretending that he didn't know that Tim and Jason were seeing each other, and Tim really didn't want to have to sit through that lecture.

“Jason...I need to go out, at least for a little bit. You'll be okay for a little while, won't you?”

“Don't – just – don't – _fuck_.” Jason couldn't even get the words out. His heart rate was unsteady, beating out a drumbeat of panic against Tim's back. Definitely not a good night.

“Hey.” Tim turned around, and placed his hand against Jason's jaw. “Calm down.”

Jason's eyes were wild, his pupils so blown his eyes looked black. Sweat was dripping down his face, and Tim was certain now that Jason was shaking. “Don't leave me, Tim.”

He'd never seen Jay this bad before. There was no way he could leave him alone; who knew what Jason would do by himself? “Okay, okay, I'll stay. Just, let's go sit down, okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Jason agreed unsteadily.

Tim guided him over to the couch, where Jason sat heavily, and then Tim climbed up into his lap. When Jason got like this, the more skin-on-skin contact that he had, the easier it was for him to claw his way back to reality. Jason clutched Tim's shirt, burying his face in Tim's hair, and letting out what might have actually been a sob.

“Are you...okay? You're never this bad.”

“I uh. You really don't know?” Jason gave a little nervous laugh.

“No?”

“It's um. A really **shitty** night Tim.”

“What are you-” And then Tim's brain caught up with the rest of him. “Oh. Jason...I'm sorry. I-I'll stay, as long as you need.”

“Thank you.” Jason whispered.

Tim stripped off his cape and pulled off his hood, and settled himself down on Jason's chest. He kissed Jason softly and gently, trying to get Jason to calm down. Jason responded tentatively, his kisses nothing like the fiery hot passion he normally displayed physically. He also showed little interest in going further than some light making out, mostly just holding Tim as close to himself as he could, occasionally venturing down to press his lips against Tim's throat and collarbone. Apparently this was not one of the nights where rough sex was going to help him get through anything, and Tim's warmth and touch and soft words got through to him, down deep where he never let anyone else go.

Jason didn't fall asleep, but he did rearrange their positions on the couch, so that he was laying down, stretched out on the couch that was just big enough for the both of them, with Tim on top of him, and a blanket on top of them both. He held Tim and drifted in and out of consciousness until sunrise. Tim didn't push him, or ask him to do anything. He went along with whatever Jason wanted, letting him take anything he needed. Tonight, nothing Jason needed would be too much.

After all, six years ago that afternoon, Jason had died.


	2. Prologue 2 - Tim Drake and Kon-el

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Tim Drake and Kon-el, not Tim/Kon, because...Kon was just born. So. None of that.

Prologue 2

Tim and Kon-el

I'm not sure how long I floated in darkness, only partially aware. I could hear sounds around me, feel the warmth of the suspension liquid I was floating in, breathing through the oxygen matrix surrounding me. I knew things; knowledge, facts, and memories were there in my consciousness, even if I had never actually experienced them before. I had yet to see them for myself.

I opened my eyes for the first time, and he was there. My very first sight was the blue of the suspension liquid, the harsh neon lights of the lab reflecting off the glass surrounding my tube, and a teenager, standing on the other side of it. I had words for all these things, but he was the first one that I attached them to. He was shorter than me, though I had yet to realize my own size. He had black hair, falling in front of a mask he wore over his eyes. He wore a form fitting black and red uniform, a cape flowing off his back towards the ground. He held a long staff in his hands, and he was staring back at me with some of the wonder that must have been reflected in my own eyes.

A blur, and suddenly someone else is there beside him. I blink, but the younger boy does not disappear. He is all red; red hair, red and white uniform, blurring back and forth instead of standing still, speaking so quickly I can barely understand the words.

“Rob, it's a person. Project Kr is a _person_.”

“Yes, I can see that, Impulse. Help me figure out how to get him out.”

I watch as the red blur swarms over the lab, looking at all the equipment that it laid out there. The first boy, Rob, continues to watch me. I think he knows that I can understand them, but he doesn't try to speak to me. I wish he would. I've heard voices before; the soft murmur of scientists speaking about me under their breath, but no one has actually spoken _to_ me. This boy is the definition of boys, the first human I've ever seen – I want him to talk to me.

“It's over here Robin! This looks like it will drain the fluid and open the chamber.”

Robin turns and reaches out towards Impulse. “Wait! We don't know if he can survive breathing – damn.”

Impulse has already started typing on the computer console, and initiated the opening sequence. The pod makes a distressing noise around me, and I look up to see that the fluid, which has always surrounded me and kept me safe, is draining. I try not to panic; I'm not sure I even really know how to panic properly, but I don't know what's going to happen to me.

The fluid drains quickly, rushing past my nose and mouth, leaving me exposed to the air; air that I know is supposed to be breathable, but that I have never breathed in before. My lungs feel tight. I have never had to think about breathing before, and now I can't. I cough and choke and gasp. I know about death, I have been filled with the many ways that a human can die, but I never thought any of them would happen to me. And yet I am drowning without the fluid that sustained me.

The pod opens and I tumble out, unable to stay upright, unable to breathe. Robin kneels beside me and hits my back sharply. I cough, and a torrent of blue fluid runs out of my mouth and nose. I gasp, and breathe in the first real breath of air that I have ever had. After a few more gasping breaths, I look up at him.

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Robin was looking at me strangely. “We need to get out of here. Can you run?”

“I – I think so. I've never done it before.” I told him honestly.

“Dude, you mean they've never let you outta there?!” Impulse seemed to have a difficult time grasping this concept.

“I've never even opened my eyes until today.” I said.

Both of them stared at me at that. It made me feel very uncomfortable, so I shifted nervously, brushing off liquid that was still stuck to the white surface of my uniform. “You said we needed to run?”

Impulse recovered first. “Yeah. We uh, well, Cadmus really didn't want us in here, you know? So we should go. Right Rob?”

“Yes. This way, um. Superboy.”

“Did you just give me a name?” I asked.

Robin blushed. “Well...we have to call you something. And you look like -”

There was the sound of explosions, and the building rocked around us. “Look, now really isn't the time. We'll have to figure out a real name for you later, but Superboy is okay for now, right?”

“Yes. I – thank you.” I smiled at him.

He smiled back, tentatively, and reached out a hand to help me up. I took it, and let him pull me to my feet before racing out of the facility alongside him. Regardless of whatever else happened to me, this day would always be remembered as the first, and best, day of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim Drake/Jason Todd

“Hey Jay? I need to ask you something.” Tim asked softly.

“Mm?” Jason asked sleepily. He was drowsy and sated, lying on his bed naked on his stomach, face buried in his pillows, and Tim was straddling his hips, working kinks out of the muscles in his back. Jason got stiff muscles easily; Tim theorized that it had something to do with how long he'd been dead before he was resuscitated. Six months was a long time for a body to sit in the ground, even if it had been miraculously restored after that time.

“I um. I was thinking of asking someone out, and I wanted to make sure it was okay with you?” Tim asked gently, focusing on a particularly stiff muscle in Jason's shoulder.

“Tim, you date other people all the time. I know that. Why do you need to ask me?”

“Well. Because since we've been together I've only dated girls. There's a guy I like, and he knows I'm poly, and he's really cool about it. I really wanted to ask him out.”

“Are you afraid that my masculinity will be threatened by you dating another guy? Because it really won't. Unless you want to ask Superman out, or something.”

“No. Not Superman. He's almost as old as Bruce, you know.” Tim moved down Jason's back, working out the stress knots that often formed near Jason's spine, even after really good sex.

“You _do_ like older men.”

Tim snorted. “I think everyone in the family is scandalized enough that I'm dating you. Even if Supes was gay, which I'm pretty sure that he isn't, Bruce would freak.”

“You actually got up the nerve to tell Bruce you were seeing me? I'm impressed.”

“Um. Well, we've been together for three years Jay. He kind of figured it out.”

“Mm.” Jason grunted again as Tim worked out a particularly bad knot near Jason's hips. “It's odd that he hasn't tried to kill me yet. Well. More than usual.”

“He um. Well, Dick convinced him that I was a stabilizing influence on you.”

Jason raised his head and looked at Tim with eyes that were entirely too sane. “You are.”

Tim leaned down and kissed him, knowing fully well with both of them naked that it wouldn't stay a chaste kiss very long. If you could call _anything_ with Jason “chaste.” He had class in an hour but if he took some shortcuts across rooftops, he'd probably still make it in time.

“You need to go to class.” Jason whispered huskily, in that voice that always made shudders run down Tim's spine. “And I should probably sleep at some point.”

“ _You're_ being responsible? Should I check outside to see if the Apocalypse has begun?” Tim teased.

“Well, I am almost thirty. I should at least pretend to be responsible.”

“You're not thirty. Dick's barely turned thirty. I know you're only twenty-six.”

“Well. Technically I'm only twenty-five. Being dead doesn't count, you know.”

“Are you worried that you're old?”

“I am old. I'm too damn old for you, that's for sure.”

“Now you sound like Bruce. You're perfect, just the way you are.”

Jason laughed brokenly, in a way that had Tim worried that he'd be up and drinking his way through his liquor cabinet the moment Tim was gone. “I'm not.”

Tim shrugged. “Maybe not. But I still like you.”

“Get out of here, before I tie you to the bed and ravish you. I didn't ever finish school; one of us should be the smart one.” Jason's mood was quickly turning black. Tim didn't like to leave him alone when he got like this, which unfortunately occurred frequently.

“I can call in sick. I'm ahead in everything anyways.”

“Of course you can. And then you'll just be proving everyone right about me. Get out of here. I'll have a little scotch and sleep. Don't worry about me.”

“You know I will anyway.” Tim gave him another kiss, and then slid off his back to get dressed.

“I know.” Jason was smiling a little, as if that thought pleased him.

“I've got the weekend with the Titans, but I'll be back on Monday, okay? You'll call me if you need me?”

“Yes, yes.” Jason had gotten up, and was pouring himself a glass of scotch.

Tim hesitated before he left. Pretty much everyone would be angry with him if he missed class, Jason included. He couldn't be there for Jason all the time, and it wasn't healthy for either of them if he was. So he'd go to class, spend his weekend at the Titans, and try not to watch his phone too much. He gave Jason one last kiss, and headed out, biting his tongue down on declarations of love that would only make Jason nervous. He didn't need to say it, anyway. He knew Jason loved him, in his own way, and that was enough.

Really.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason/Tim and Tim/Kon

The Tower sirens were blaring, the entire place on alert, declaring an intruder. Tim rushed down the halls, aware that everyone else was also heading towards the source of the intrusion. His mind was already racing ahead, trying to figure out which of their enemies would have the balls and the brains to break into Titans Tower.

When he got to the common room, Jason was sitting on one of the couches, holding a flare gun on Miss Martian, Beast Boy, Red Devil and Ravager already groaning on the ground around him. No one looked especially hurt, just taken out of the game, for which Tim was extremely grateful.

“Red?”

“Your roof defenses need work, Robin,” Jason said, from the couch.

“Don't move Red Hood, we have you surrounded,” Wondergirl swooped in and pulled their fallen teammates to safety, before turning her attention to the man in the center of the room.

Jason looked almost bored. “Please. You kids aren't a match for me.”

“You shouldn't have invaded our home!” Miss Martian said, her eyes glowing red as she prepared to enter his mind.

“I wouldn't do that, if I were you,” Jason snarled, waving a flare gun in front of her face. “Unless you want a really big, flaming hole in your precious Tower.”

M'gann lowered her hands, glaring at him. She looked at Tim, like he was supposed to come up with some kind of brilliant plan. That was sort of his normal role, but he didn't think Jason was here for a fight. Jason looked...extremely unstable. He'd been fine a few days ago, but something had obviously set him off. This had happened before, but Jason had never come to the Tower after him before.

“Stand down guys, I've got this,” Tim said, with a confidence he didn't actually feel. He was pretty certain that Jason wouldn't actually fire his flare gun, or any of the other guns he had on his utility belt. And god help them if he'd brought the Kryptonite. Tim wasn't supposed to know that Jason had any, but it wasn't easy to keep things like that from Tim.

“Robin, are you sure?” Raven sounded concerned. They all looked concerned, actually. The last time Jason had broken in here, they hadn't been dating, and Jason had been a lot less stable. He'd taken out half the team and left Tim for dead. Tim still wasn’t quite sure how he'd gotten past that and ended up dating the man. He apparently had an incurable weakness for bad boys.

“Don't worry, I won't fuck him in your living room, as posh as it is.” Jason sneered. At the team's shocked looks, his sneer turned into more of a leer. “Oh, did you not know that we were fucking?”

“That's not true!” Kon snapped back, livid. “Tim wouldn't ever mess around with a psycho like you!”

“No?” Jason turned to Miss Martian, and Tim knew his eyebrows were arched behind his helmet.

“He's telling the truth,” she replied shakily.

“Tim?” Kon looked devastated, and Tim ground his teeth together. By now Jason had figured out that Kon was his new boyfriend, he'd bet anything on it. That might even have been the reason he'd come here. He was certainly ruining Tim's reputation at an astonishing rate. The team knew he was dating Kon, and most of them didn't know he was poly. And Kon knew he had an older boyfriend, but not that it was Jason. Well. Until now.

“Look, he obviously came here to see me. We'll go somewhere else to talk, won't we Red Hood?” Tim glared.

Jason's smile was all teeth. “Whatever you want, Robin.”

Tim practically dragged Jason out of the tower, ignoring the looks of outrage and betrayal on his team's face. He'd have to clean up Jason's mess later, after he dealt with the mess that was Jason himself. They didn't speak all the way to Tim's closest safe house. Once they were inside and the door was bolted behind him, Tim took a deep breath and said,

“I really like Kon, but if you don't want me to see him anymore, I won't.”

“I don't want you to stop seeing him. I'm not threatened by Superman's brat,” Jason growled, though hurt and jealousy glittered in his eyes.

“He's not a replacement for you.”

“I know that!”

“I mean it, Jay. Kon's gentle and sweet, and I can be...less intense than him. But you're smart and intelligent, and interesting. I still care about you, Jay. I'm not going to leave you. Unless you want me to-”

“No!” Jason almost crushed them together, he yanked Tim into himself so hard. “Don't – I don't want you to leave me.”

“I...might have acted a little rashly,” Jason admitted. “I haven't slept since you went to the Tower for the weekend. And it was a shit patrol last night. And _someone_ left pictures of you kissing Kon-El where they knew I'd find them. It wasn't exactly how I wanted to find out who you were dating.”

“I should have told you. I didn't think you'd take it well.”

“I didn't.”

“I'm sorry.”

“It's my own fault.” Jason said bitterly. “You asked. And I said it was okay. You've dated lots of other people while we were together. I didn't think I'd care.”

“But you do?”

“Kon is a good kid.” It looked like it physically hurt Jason to admit that. “He's...so _bright_. And I'm not. You have enough darkness in your life without me, Tim, and if Superman's kid makes you happy then -”

“I'm not leaving you. I...care about you, Jason.”

Jason's mouth turned up in a self-deprecating smirk. “I can't figure out why.”

Tim pressed his mouth to Jason's neck, sucking on that spot between his neck and collarbone that always made Jason shudder. When Jason got like this, there was no reasoning with him. He responded best to physical touch. “Let me show you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Tim Drake/Jason Todd and Tim/Kon-el

“It's _my_ weekend with Tim, you meta freak. You saw him last week,” Jason snarled, hands on his guns, even though he knew they wouldn't do much good.

“We were at Titans Tower all weekend! That's not the same.” Kon-el glowered.

“ _So?_ Maybe if you spent a little less time being a carbon copy of the Justice League you'd have time to have some fun. It's not my fault you wasted your time with Tim.”

“I've had this planned for months! It's Tim's birthday in two days, I want to take him to the museum opening. Bruce helped me get tickets and everything. Don't even try to say that Tim didn't tell you.”

“He might have mentioned it. And it doesn't matter, because I got him tickets myself. You know, the old fashioned way, _paying for them_. Oh right. You don't have a job.”

“At least I'm not a two-bit thug.”

“No, you're a fucking meta alien clone, and you're not even allowed in Gotham!”

“I am when I'm visiting Tim.”

“Last I checked, my flat didn't belong to Bruce fucking Wayne! Get _out_.”

“Or what, you'll make me? You and what Kryptonite?”

“I'll have you know -”

“Guys! Will you both _shut up_.” Tim's angry voice broke through their bickering. “It's been a long day, I was really looking forward to having some time off. Are you guys _trying_ to ruin my weekend?”

Kon backed down from Tim's glare first. “...no. Sorry.”

Jason glared back for a few minutes first, the tension in the air palpable. Finally he backed down with a grunt of anger. “Whatever. You kids have fun,” he growled, and headed straight for his liquor cabinet.

Tim rounded on Kon, radiating displeasure. “What the hell, Kon? Why'd you have to antagonize him? It's hard enough getting him to relax as it is.”

“I wasn't -”

“You _were_. If you'd really just wanted to talk to him about visiting a museum, you could have called him, or met to talk in a neutral location. You deliberately tracked him down and broke into his safe house. Now he's going to move again. I really liked this place, you know.”

“He'll really move? Just because I showed up here?” Kon asked incredulously.

Tim gave him a _look_. “Of course he will. He won't feel safe any more. Even Bruce didn't know where this place was.”

“Well it's not like I'm going to _tell_ him.”

“You really don't think Bruce monitors you while you're in Gotham?”

“That's...that's creepy.”

Tim sighed. He pointed looked over to where Jason was slumped on his couch, steadily working through a bottle of scotch. “Fix what you broke, Kon.”

“But -”

“Now.”

Kon wilted under the force of Tim's glare. If the sheer heat of his gaze was anything to go by, Kon wouldn't be getting laid for _weeks_ if he didn't fix this. He stalked over to the couch, hands in his pockets, head down defensively and muttered,

“Look, Jason, don't move just because of me. Please. Tim already yelled at me.”

Jason looked at him with all the hatred he could muster, which was a lot. No one brooded like Jason. Tim swore he was only a couple years older than him, but Jason looked at least thirty. He exuded violence from every pore. Even with his TTK keeping him pretty much invulnerable, just being around Jason put Kon on the defensive.

“If someone like you can track me down, obviously this location isn't secure.”

“Um. Well, I didn't track you down. I don't even think I could track you down if I wanted to. I um. I tracked Tim's scent. So unless you're going to stop seeing him, I'll always be able to find your place.” Kon admitted nervously.

“Oh,” Jason said sourly, and took another long drink. He was half done the bottle already, and the glare that he was giving Kon made him twitch and want to scan the place for Kryptonite. Batman had that shit locked down, right?

“Well, I don't plan on letting Tim go. And he _does_ like this flat.”

“I do,” Tim said, startling the shit out of Kon, who hadn't even heard him approach. He slid into Jason's lap and kissed him passionately. Kon grimaced and turned away, certain that Tim was punishing him for showing up during his weekend with Jason.

“Don't make that face,” Jason drawled. “Give me a chance to finish this bottle and you can sit here too.”

“Um. No thanks.”

“Suit yourself.” Jason returned Tim's kiss, gripping the younger man by his hips and pulling him closer.

Kon watched for a few moments as Tim let Jason dominate him. He was morbidly fascinated by the entire thing. When he and Tim were together, Tim usually took charge, even if he was bottoming. With Jason, Tim was like a whole other person, giving himself up to Jason willingly and passionately, letting Jason set the pace. Watching Tim like that, he could sort of see why Tim wanted more than one partner, if he had such a wide range of reactions in bed. Kon was pretty simple by comparison.

He realized he was staring just about the time that he became extremely uncomfortable. Tim was practically riding Jason even though he still had his pants on, and Jason was not shy about the fact that he was ready to bend Tim over the nearest piece of furniture and have his way with him.

“I um. I'm gonna go.”

Jason had his mouth on Tim's neck and his hand down Tim's pants, and Tim was panting against him. Tim looked up at Kon with eyes dilated with lust, and said,

“Stay.”

Kon looked nervously at Jason. Either the alcohol or Tim himself had worked wonders, because all Jason said was, “Whatever Tim wants.”

Kon stayed.


	6. Chapter 6

Kon woke all at once, bursting out from the strangest dream into a reality that was highly unpleasant. He was in a bed, and it wasn't his. At first his muddled mind thought that he might be at Tim's – there was a lingering scent of Tim around him, but it wasn't nearly strong enough to belong to his boyfriend.

He was pressed up against someone's chest. Someone's very _hairy_ chest, and all he could smell was sweat and blood and gunpowder, with a faint underlying scent of something...else. Ozone? Acid? An acrid smell that tickled the back of his throat and make him feel slightly ill. He looked up quickly and yelped when he saw the face of Jason Todd looking down at him with a leer.

“Hey, Superbrat.” Jason propped himself up on one arm, his eyes anywhere but Kon's face. “Sleep well?”

 **No.** “Where's Tim?” Kon asked, his voice absolutely not rising in panic. Kon didn't panic, he was invulnerable. Jason couldn't hurt him.

“He's in the shower. You were sleeping so sweetly, we didn't want to wake you.” Jason's grin had teeth.

If Jason couldn't hurt him...why was his ass so sore?

“Um. I'll just go check on him.”

“Do I make you nervous? You seemed pretty happy last night.”

Last night? Last night was all hazy memories and the burn of scotch on the back of his throat. Last night he'd fucked Tim on Jason's giant king-sized bed, and Jason...Jason had fucked him.

Oh, shit.

He'd let **Red Hood** fuck him. Clark was going to _flay_ him. And Tim. And Jason. And – fuck, what if Batman found out? He was dead. More than dead. He was doomed.

A harsh slap brought him back to his senses. It didn't really hurt, but it startled him enough to break the circle of endless thought that was running rampant through him mind.

“I didn't know Kryptonians could have panic attacks.” Jason sounded amused. Then he closed the space between them and kissed him. Kon instinctively shoved him back with his TTK, but not very hard, and Jason came right back with a firm, possessive kiss. Kon's body melted into it, even as his mind screamed like a little girl that he was kissing Jason fucking Todd, and what was he, stupid or something?

Tim had been the one to show him how very submissive he was in bed. The rest of the time, he was so in control, had to be so careful not to hurt anyone, to reign his strength in and be as normal as possible. Kon _loved_ being dominated in bed. He trusted Tim implicitly, and it was extremely liberating to just...let go.

Jason was so much more dominant than Tim. And Kon got to watch Tim submit to him, willingly and with relish. Even though he was the stronger one physically, Kon felt completely helpless with Jason in a way that turned his muscles to water.

“It's good to see you two getting along,” came Tim's amused voice.

Kon started, pulling away and looking guiltily at his boyfriend. Jason was not so easily deterred, and started licking Kon's neck instead. Kon leaned back into his touch, unable to hold back a murmur of pleasure as Jason did his best to leave a hickey on nearly invulnerable flesh.

“Jay, we're going to miss the museum show.”

“We can be fashionably late,” he said, working at the spot just over Kon's jugular, where he was extremely sensitive, even with the TTK. Jason had found his hotspots so quickly, Kon almost wondered at the possibility of him having telepathy. The Lazarus Pit did all shorts of freaky shit to your head, right? It could happen. No one could just be that naturally talented in bed.

“No. We can't. Go take a shower and get dressed, Jay.”

Jason actually growled at him. “Fine. But we're coming back here after. And I'm only stopping now because it's your birthday. Though you're the insane one, if you're choosing a stupid museum over a threesome with us.”

Tim smirked. “You really like having both of us in your bed, don't you.”

Jason didn't answer with words, just rose off the bed in one fluid motion, and stalked over to Tim. He grabbed Tim's hair roughly and pulled him up on his toes for a kiss that was pretty much all tongue. Kon was _so_ not jealous.

When Jason let go, Tim was flushed and breathless. When Jason stalked off to take a shower, a pleased smirk on his face, Tim managed to gasp out, “Besides, I get both this way.”

“Damn.” Kon said. “Is he always like that?” Not that he was actually interested in Jason, or anything.

Tim smiled. “Oh yeah.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's Clex if you squint! At some point, I'll probably have more of this pairing. Kon wants his daddies to get along.

“I've seen the labs, Luthor. There's no way you're going to get away with this,” Superman said, from his usual spot, floating and glaring outside of the top floor of LexCorp.

“Well, seeing as how I'm not being arrested, I'd say things are going just fine. By the way, did you know that your 'son' slept with Red Hood?” Luthor asked slyly from his position of confidence behind his desk.

For a moment, in his surprise, Superman wasn't the all-knowing propagator of Truth and Justice. He was just Clark, completely thrown by Lex's statement. He shook his head softly and tried to get back into their well-worn game.

“Nice try, Luthor. But you can't distract me with -”

“Would you like to see pictures?” Lex offered with arched eyebrows. He turned his laptop so that Superman could see.

Clark looked instinctively, and yes, that _was_ a picture of Kon-el, on a rooftop, kissing Red Hood, who'd pulled off his helmet and had one hand in Kon's hair and another on his ass, kissing him in a manner that had Clark flushing scarlet.

“That's _clearly_ a photo-manipulation,” he said, and _god,_ he wanted it to be true.

Luthor shrugged. “Believe what you want. _I_ don't care if Superboy is sleeping with a man twenty years older than he is, with huge moral gray areas. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other things to attend to.” And he shut the lead-lined blinds in Clark's face.

It couldn't be true. It just...couldn't.

He thought about flying over to Titans Tower and confronting Kon in person, but that would just put him on the defensive and Clark wanted Kon to feel comfortable enough to actually tell him things. So he landed on the roof of the Daily Planet, and pulled out his cellphone instead – the one provided by the JLA, and as untraceable as Batman could make it.

Kon answered on the third ring, and there were sounds of laughter in the background. “Hey Kal, what's up?”

“Kon. Hi. I just – I just wanted to ask you. Well. Um. Someone mentioned you have a – boyfriend?”

There was an awkward pause on the other end. Clark heard the sound of a window opening, then wind rustling, then silence. Kon must have slipped out to talk to him.

“Um. Yeah. I uh. I'm dating Tim.”

That did not make Clark feel better. He'd heard an unfortunate amount of rants about Tim dating Red Hood, which he'd been doing in a serious capacity for the last three years. And that hadn't changed – he was certain if it had, he would have heard Bruce's cheers of joy.

“Someone mentioned you were dating um. Red Hood.”

“Oh. No. Um. Tim's dating him, too.”

“But you're not - ?”

“No. God, no. I'm not dating him.”

Kon had stressed the word 'dating' a little, probably unconsciously. Clark's heart sank. He wasn’t really expecting Lex to have lied, as much as he wanted it to be that way. Lex always told the truth when he wanted to hurt Clark the most.

“You’re sleeping with him, aren’t you,” Clark said, resigned.

He could practically _hear_ the flush on the other end. “Why are you calling me about this anyway? I don't ask you who you're sleeping with.” No denial.

“I don't want you to get hurt, Kon.”

“Tim is great. Tim makes me happy. And Red – Red makes Tim happy. I don't like it. But he does. So we try to get along.” Kon sounded distinctly uncomfortable explaining his apparently poly relationship to Clark. Which was fine, because Clark was extremely uncomfortable hearing about it. If he'd ever had to explain his crush on Lex to his own parents...god.

“Look. I didn't mean to pry Kon. Just – don't get hurt, alright? I'll be on your side, if it comes to that.”

“Yeah. Thanks or...whatever. Bye Clark.”

“Goodbye Kon.”

Clark hung up, and sighed. He felt like he should have a migraine from this whole mess. He briefly wondered if he should fly over and have a talk with Bruce, but decided against it. Bruce would have a fit that Tim was dating a meta, if he didn't know already. Instead, he resigned himself to a very long night, and went to see if he could track down Red Hood.


	8. Chapter 8

A sound somewhere between a groan and a shout echoed through Jason's flat as Kon opened the door. Jason had reluctantly given Kon a key a few weeks ago, after they'd had enough threesomes that Tim suggested that they might as well accept it outside of bed as well. So Jason and Kon were casually, and warily, dating now as well. It was weird.

“Kon!” came Tim's voice from the bedroom. “Can you come in here and give me a hand?”

Another groan, and it really didn't sound like they were having any fun in there at all. If he went in and they were doing more freaky bondage shit, Kon was going to be pissed. He accepted that a part of Tim really liked _,_ and possibly needed, to get the shit beaten out of him and somehow call that sex, but Kon didn't want any part of it. Tim and Jason tied each other up, and Tim had a few scars that Kon just _knew_ were from Jason's knife on nights he was at the Kents', but they didn't usually ask him to join in, so he didn't have to violently refuse them. He'd been confined enough in his life for that not to be a release in any way.

He slunk into the bedroom, relieved to see no one was tied up. But then he was confused. Jason was laying down on the bed, face down, without a shirt. His back was a mass of bruises, and his muscles were tight and stiff, like he was stressed, or in pain.

“What's going on?” Kon asked.

“Go 'way,” Jason mumbled, his voice thick and slurred with pain.

“His back's out. I've got his shot ready, but I need help putting his back in place. Your TTK and X-ray vision would really help out. He refuses to go to a hospital.” Tim sounded exasperated, as if any of the Bats would ever willingly seek medical attention. They were all notorious for that.

“'M not dyin'.”

“You will be if you don't shut up and let me fix you,” Tim threatened darkly.

“Um. So what do you want me to do?”

“You know what his back is supposed to be like,” Tim said, “So your TTK should be able to feel the differences, and you can correct them.”

“Dude, I am so not a chiropractor.”

“Well, _I_ can put his back in place, but it takes a lot more trial and error, and I seriously hurt him last time, so would you please come over here and try?”

When Tim put it that way, how could he refuse?

“Uh. Yeah, ok.” He dropped his bag against the wall, and came over to stand at the foot of the bed. He stretched out, and placed a hand gently on Jason's hips. Tim was smoothing his hand through Jason's hair, trying to get him to relax.

Kon could tell instantly that Jason's back was really screwed up. It just felt _wrong_ to his TTK, and when he concentrated with his X-ray vision, he grimaced. There were two slipped disks, and Jason's spine was all twisted up, his hip rotated out of place, and his neck joints frozen in place, which was putting a lot of pressure on the middle of his spine, and his swollen disks. Kon knew enough about human injuries to know it must have been excruciating.

“Can you fix it?” Tim asked him.

“...yeah. Yeah I think I can. He's got slipped disks, though.”

“He's got medicine for that. I'll administer it, after.”

“Okay. Um. Here goes nothing?” he said, and pushed his aura out and across Jason's skin. He took a deep breath, and jerked Jason's vertebrae back into place.

Jason let out a hellish scream, his whole body spasming in pain. He was swearing up a storm, and looked like he really wanted to go for his knife, which Tim had taken away from him.

“Sorry.” Kon gritted out, and rotated Jason's hip back into place as well. Jason didn't scream as much that time; it was more of a whimper. Then he ran his TTK along Jason's spine, making subtle adjustments until it felt right again.

“Okay. He probably needs that painkiller now,” Kon said, when he was done.

“On it.” Tim picked up a wicked looking syringe, and asked Kon to point out which disks were causing Jason the pain. Then he inserted the needle right next to them, and administered Jason's medicine—two whole vials of it.

It worked fast. Jason stopped swearing and just sort of laid there, all the tension washing out of his body. Apparently, Tim had access to the good drugs. Kon wasn't surprised, really.

“'M gonna...kill you both later.” Jason slurred.

“Of course you are. Now get some rest. Kon and I aren't going anywhere.”

“'S good. Safe...with you here.” Jason mumbled.

Kon looked startled. He didn't think that Jason trusted him that much, yet. Of course, it could just be the drugs talking, but the older man did seem pleased that they were staying. Jason tugged gently on Tim's arm until the younger man curled up against him, and then promptly fell asleep on his shoulder.

“Stay in here with us?” Tim asked.

“Yeah. Yeah okay.” He spooned behind Jason, an arm around Jason's thigh, careful not to touch his back. “Why is his back so messed up?”

Tim bit his lip. “You know how he died right?”

Fucking Joker beat him to death with a crowbar. “Yeah.”

“The Pit revived him, but it didn't really get everything...right. His head's the most screwed up, but his back hasn't really been the same since. It's hell to get him to take his meds. He doesn't feel safe enough to take them.”

“Well,” Kon tightened his grip on Jason's thigh. “He's got us, now.”

Tim seemed surprised, and pleased. “Yes. He does.”


	9. Chapter 9

Mondays were never good days. It was the beginning of the week, Kon had to go back to school, Tim went off to be Tim Wayne, Jason went back to...whatever the hell he did during the week. Kon usually dropped Tim off after a weekend at the Titans on Sunday nights, and they'd usually all have hot sex to carry them all through the week until they could all hang out again. Last night, when they'd gotten home, Jason had been out. So Tim and Kon had both stuck around to wait for him. Not that they thought that anything bad was going to happen to the guy, but just to make _sure_ , you know?

About half an hour in Tim hacked into Jason's computer and started figuring out what the hell he was going off to do. He found building schematics and bomb plans, and started swearing before he'd even finished going through Jason's files. He had just started babbling frantically at Kon to find Jason _right now_ , when a massive explosion rocked the city.

Tim lept to his feet and continued to utter profanity that would have had _Jason_ blushing, if he'd been there. He started pulling his uniform back on from where he'd discarded it earlier, making frantic motions in Kon's direction. He yanked open the door, and Jason was standing there, covered in ash, still _smoking._

Tim did not handle it well. He dragged Jason inside and smothered the parts of his uniform still on fire with a blanket. Once he ascertained that Jason's life was no longer in immediate danger, he started freaking out.

“I can't believe you! I've told you over and over how much I hate it when you do that shit to yourself! Dammit, Jason! You could have _died._ ”

Jason coughed, and brushed ash off himself. “I'm fine, Tim.”

“You're _fine_?” Tim was furious. “That's _it?_ I've told you over and over how much I can't stand it when you pull shit off like this by yourself, and all you've got to say is you're _fine_?”

“Well. I am.”

“That's not the _point_ , Jason! You're deliberately putting yourself in harm's way. You don't wait for me to back you up. You just go in alone and get yourself _blown up_. You do this all the fucking time! It's been four fucking _years_ Jay – how much longer are you going to do this?”

Jason withered under Tim's onslaught, instead of getting angry back, like Kon expected him to. Apparently this was an old argument, started before the six months Kon had been dating them.

“I'm...sorry. I didn't – things just got out of hand.” Jason said lamely.

Tim's face actually turned purple with rage. He looked for a moment like he was going to throw something at Jason, or maybe do a flying roundhouse to Jason's face. Then he took a deep breath, and closed himself down, shoving his emotions off somewhere they couldn't effect him any more. Kon had seen Batman do that before, but never Tim. Not like this.

Tim's voice was hollow as he said, “I can't - I can't handle that. I need – stability. I just. I'm leaving.”

“Tim?” Jason looked worried now. “You're...you're coming back, right?”

“No, Jay. I'm not. I can't do this right now.”

There's an expression on Jason's face that Kon's never seen before. Jason's good at showing anger or sexual interest, and occasionally a smile. But he never cries, never shows his pain. Except right now, he looks like someone just gutted him. He's not crying; he's beyond tears. He just looks – broken.

“Tim, don't. Don't _leave_ me. I'll get better. I swear. I won't – I won't _do_ that shit anymore -”

Tim doesn't look at him. He's completely closed off, the way he gets when he's so torn up inside that he can't even deal with himself. “Yes you will.”

Jason makes this short little broken sound, like a sob that never really makes it out of his throat. “Please.”

“Goodbye, Jason.” Tim moves to the door. “I'll forward you an address you can send my things to. Come on Kon. You need to get out of town before Bruce figures out you're here.”

Kon just stares at his two lovers. What is he supposed to do? “I'm. I'm staying. You can't leave him Tim, he needs you.”

“You're staying?” Tim's voice is flat and dead. “Are you breaking up with me?”

Kon hesitates, and looks at Jason. “If you leave him...yeah. I am. The Tim I fell in love with would never do that.”

Tim sneers; it's an ugly expression that Kon's never seen on his face before. He hates it. “Well I guess you don't know me very well, then.”

The door rattles when Tim slams it behind him, and it sends a knife of agony through Kon. He really didn't think Tim would leave like that. He goes and sits down next to Jason, and after a moment, puts his arm around him and tugs Jason over to his shoulder. Jason goes, no resistance left in his body.

“You're not the one I'd choose, if I got to.” Jason whispers harshly against Kon's chest.

“I know. You're not my first choice either.”

“Then...why are you here?”

“Someone had to be.”

Jason looks up at him like he's completely nuts, and maybe he is. He just chose _Red Hood_ over Tim. But Tim was being...not like himself. It scared Kon. And he knew what it was like to be left behind; abandoned by the person you wanted to love you most. And he just couldn't stand seeing that damn expression on Jason's face.

“You're fucked up, you know that?” Jason asked him.

“Yeah. We all are.”

Jason didn't say anything to that, just let Kon pull him up, strip him out of his filthy clothes, and pull him into bed. They didn't have sex; they didn't even kiss. Kon just held him, and Jason laid there, staring at the wall, barely blinking, barely _breathing_ , until Kon finally fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing that Jason did when he got up was go out to the store and buy a carton of cigarettes. Unfiltered Camel 100's; possibly the worst kind of cigarettes he could buy. He didn't care. He wanted nicotine, and he wanted it _now._ He followed that up with purchasing the cheapest beer he could get his hands on, and five bottles of scotch. Then he rented a shitty motel room, and had cheap beer and smoked half a pack of cigarettes for breakfast. Jason's body was a temple, and he wanted to knock down the pillars and piss on the walls.

Kon-el called him seven times. Jason let them all go to voice mail. He waited until Kon got frustrated waiting on him, and left the apartment. Then he cleaned out his gun locker, packed his armor, ammo, and cash, and took most of it to another safe-house, only keeping his armor, two changes of civvies, one case of ammo, his two favorite guns, and his knife with him. Then he called a moving company, and told them to take everything to Alvin Draper's shit apartment. Let Tim deal with his own mess.

He texted his new address to Kon, then took off for patrol before Kon could find him. He picked fights all across Gotham; the bigger groups, the better. He broke arms and legs and skulls, and went on a city-wide murder spree. The criminals in his territory had been getting lax, since he hadn't killed anyone for years. That ended tonight. He was reckless, and rash, and it didn't matter, because Tim wasn't going to be there to scream at him about it. Let him find the bodies, write the reports tomorrow. He knew they were watching him.

He limped back to the motel just before the sun rose. He was bleeding from a gash on his shoulder and another across his back, and his right leg was twisted and possibly out of place; he wasn't sure, he couldn't put much weight on it, but he knew it wasn't broken. He'd gotten his nose broken, and his ribs cracked, and he had bruises all over. Someone had broken his helmet with a club.

Kon was waiting for him. He'd kind of hoped that the Superboy would get tired waiting for him, but he was there, sitting in the shitty, worn chair by the window, glaring at Jason. The glares melted away when he saw how hurt Jason was. Unlike Tim, he actually showed concern, and not anger, when Jason was hurt.

“Fuck, what happened? Are you alright? Where's your med kit?”

“Don't have one,” Jason muttered. It was probably sitting in front of Alvin's door by now.

Kon swore, and then disappeared out the door. Jason limped over to the bed and started pulling his armor off. Kon was back by the time he'd shrugged, squirmed, and swore his way out of most of it, a brand new medical grade first aid kit in tow.

“Did you pay for that?” Jason asked, just to piss him off.

“Got it from the Tower,” Kon explained, and peered at the wounds on Jason's arm and back. He also scanned Jason with his X-ray vision, frowning as he went. “Those need stitches.”

Jason pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit up while Kon opened the first aid kit and pulled out disinfectant.

“You smoke now?”

“I smoked before.”

Kon frowned, and shook his head, but didn't bother arguing with him. He poured disinfectant liberally on Jason's wounds, not bothering to warn him in advance. Jason grit his teeth and bit his cigarette in half. He spat out the part in his mouth, and kept smoking the rest of it stubbornly.

He sat through Kon's careful stitches, as the other man used his TTK to stitch evenly through his flesh. Then he had Kon help him put his leg back in place, and tape up his ribs. He stood up then, and tested his weight against his leg. It held him, and he nodded, pulling off the rest of his clothes.

“Wanna fuck?” he asked.

Kon looked startled, but he didn't immediately seem opposed to the idea, so Jason grabbed him and pulled him in for a deep, possessive kiss. He and Tim had fucked alone before, and he'd watched Tim fuck Kon a couple of times, and of course, they'd all fucked each other, but he'd never fucked Kon by himself before. He wondered if Kon would be as submissive without Tim around.

He was. Jason fucked him three times – once on the bed, once in the shower, and then again on the floor of the motel room. He fucked him rough, because that's what he wanted, what he needed. He couldn't handle emotions and kindness right now, especially not from his boyfriend. He wanted Tim, and Tim was gone, and instead Kon was there, and the kid was trying, but it wasn't the same. Not even a little bit. The last time they fucked, he made Kon keep his TTK off his body, so he could really feel it, and he left bruises all over the clone's body and fucked him so hard that even with his healing factor, he'd still be limping if he saw Tim tomorrow.

Kon lay there on the floor, panting, after. He said, “You're really not okay, are you.”

“No.” That was all the answer Kon-el was going to get. Jason pulled himself up off the floor, smoked another four cigarettes, and drank a bottle of scotch for dinner. Then he collapsed into his bed, aching from patrol, his ribs protesting the violent sex with every breath.

Much to his surprise, Kon climbed up into bed with him. Somehow he managed to drive Tim away without trying, but now he couldn't get rid of Kon-el, even with drinking, ditching him, and violent sex that he knew Kon didn't really enjoy. He was a fucking failure. That pretty much described his entire life.


	11. Chapter 11

Kon's cellphone went off only a few hours after Kon had collapsed in bed beside Jason. He growled, and burrowed himself further into Jason's chest. The phone went to voice-mail, and then immediately started ringing again. Jason swore, and shoved at Kon until he rolled over and picked it up.

“Yeah?”

“Conner, would you like to tell me where all this...stuff came from? My supervisor called and threatened to evict me if I didn't get these boxes out of the main office.”

So Tim was calling from Alvin's phone. “Jason shipped that stuff a week ago, just like you told him to,” Kon said reasonably.

Jason tightened his arm around Kon's waist, and pulled Kon back against him, resting his chin on Kon's head. Kon could smell the smoke and scotch on his breath. “Right on time,” Jason muttered into his hair.

“My things should have taken up all of two boxes. What _is_ all this?”

Kon looked at Jason, who had a very bitter smile on his face. “He liked the flat.”

Oh.

“Um. You liked the flat, so Jason...mailed it to you.”

He heard Tim swearing on the other line. “This stuff won't even fit in my apartment,” he said crossly, like he didn't have six other safe-houses he could put it in. “You need to come here and help me with it.”

“Me? Why?”

“You're still dating him,” Tim said flatly.

Kon groaned into the phone. “When do you want me there?”

“Now.” Tim hung up.

Kon grumbled and practically fell out of bed. He didn't bother take the time to shower. If Tim said 'now,' what he really meant was 'you should be here already.' Kon dug around in the cheap motel drawers for the extra clothes he'd left there earlier that week.

“You need to get a real place Jason. I need coffee.”

“There's a coffee machine in the hall,” Jason mumbled, and pulled a pillow over his head.

“It's broken,” Kon grumbled back, pulled on his boots and stumbled out the door. He locked it behind him and made his way over to an alley, and took off rather unsteadily towards Alvin's apartment.

He landed a block away, and walked the rest of the way. He thought he did a pretty good job of hiding his limp, but the very first thing Tim said, when he looked up from where he was sorting through a pile of boxes was,

“Is he _hurting_ you, Kon?”

“What?”

Tim pulled him inside and his hands flew over Kon's body, checking him everywhere. He quickly found the hand shaped bruises on Kon's' hips that had yet to completely fade from last night. It _had_ only been a few hours, after all. And Jason always seemed to want sex rough, since Tim left them. Tim frowned, and looked up at Kon with disapproving eyes.

“Did he use Kryptonite on you?”

“Jason has _Kryptonite?!_ No. Nothing like that. Seriously, don't worry about me, Tim, I'm fine.”

Tim let his shirt fall back down over his hips, and turned back to his boxes. They weren't labeled, and things weren't sorted at all – Jason's clothes were all mixed with things Tim had brought over, and Kon could see some of Tim's paperbacks in a box with Kon's oldest pair of combat boots, that he'd left at the flat.

“He's not doing well, Tim. He needs you.”

Tim snorted. “No. He's got you, right?”

“He's not sleeping. He goes out on patrol and comes back hurt every night. He's smoked an entire carton of cigarettes this week. And drunk at least six bottles of scotch. And he hasn't eaten anything I haven't forced him to.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“He _needs_ you, Tim. I can't keep him together. At best I'm keeping him from totally losing it. He misses you. _I_ miss you.”

“You _left_ me.”

“Only because you were being stubborn and stupid,” Kon said honestly. “I thought you'd realize that if I left.”

“I wasn't being stupid, Kon. I'm sick of being the one who has to keep Jason together. I deserve better than that. I need someone to look after me, too.”

“That's why we're so good together.” Kon insisted. He'd been thinking about it, ever since Tim left.

“Jason needs you to keep him sane, to remind him why he shouldn't do all the stupid things he usually does. He cares about you. He'd kill for you, Tim. If you needed him, he wouldn't let anything or anyone stand in his way. You need him. You've got a darkness in you I just don’t understand. But Jason does, and together you deal with it and don't let it hold you back. But you're both extremely stubborn and closed off. You guys need me. I'm relaxes and fun and laid back. And I need you, too. You guys keep me grounded. I _love_ you. And I wasn’t crazy about Jason when we started dating, but I think I love him too. We miss you, Tim. Come back to us.”

Tim just stared at him when he'd finished, and Kon scuffed his boots together nervously. He'd never really spoken to Tim like that before.

“Did you practice that speech a lot?”

Kon blushed. “A little, yeah. But I mean it.”

“I'll think about it.” Tim said seriously. “Now help me sort through your boyfriend's junk. Even if I get back together with Jason, I have very little use for his dirty socks.”

Kon laughed, and went to go help Tim. If Tim said he'd think about it, then he would. And maybe – maybe things would be okay again. He had to hope they would, because Tim and Jason sure as hell never would.


	12. Chapter 12

“How does that feel? Not too tight?”

“No, it feels good.”

“Not making you sick?”

“Nope. No nausea this time.”

“Good.” Jason pulled him in for a rough kiss. “TTK still working?”

Kon wrapped his aura around his lover and pinched Jason's ass. “Yep.”

“Be careful at the Tower, alright?” Jason said gruffly. “Take your collar off if you get in a fight.”

“I'll be fine.”

“I'm serious. Do _not_ wear it out on a job. It's only for me, you got that?”

“Yeah, yeah. I got it. Can I go now?”

“Brat.” Jason smacked Kon's still sore ass. “I'll see you Sunday night.”

“Bye Jason.” Kon kissed him again, before taking off the balcony window, fingering his collar the whole way there. There was an extremely tiny chip of Kryptonite imbedded in the leather. Jason wanted to leave marks on Kon, and Kon had discovered that he liked being marked. At first the Kryptonite had just made Kon sick, but in small enough quantities, it just dampened his invulnerability, which made for some amazing sex. Kon hadn't realized how much physical sensation had always been dulled, until it wasn't anymore.

He was not looking forward to seeing Tim, for once. It had been three weeks since Tim had said he'd 'think about' their relationship, and he hadn't said anything more about it since then. Tower weekends were just work, and Tim was as closed off and private as he'd ever been.

Jason was getting worse. He'd given up on Tim coming back to them after the second week. Kon knew because he'd moved out of the shitty easy-to-find-us motel and into the most secure safe house that Kon had ever seen, barring the Batcave. It was underground, with complete soundproofing and lead lined walls, and Kryptonite imbedded under lead above the door, in case “Kon's daddy came to take him away.”

Kon hadn't expected to like being underground, but it was actually decently cozy, once Jason had let Kon move his stuff in. Ma thought he'd moved into the Tower, and with any luck, so did Clark. He didn't want to worry anyone, but he also really didn't want to get into detail about his relationship with Jason, with anyone.

Jason had gotten him a UV lamp, and Kon laid under it on days that Jason didn't feel like going out, which was becoming more and more frequent. He'd just stay holed up in the hideout, pumping weights like they were his only salvation, and when he _did_ go out, he usually came back covered in blood and hurting. Kon had learned a lot about treating human wounds in the last few weeks.

The worst thing was his smell. Not only did Jason, and the entire flat, smell like smoke from the three-pack-a-day habit that Jason was steadily developing, Jason's usually mild acidic smell was getting stronger. He almost always smelled like sulfur and acid now, and it scared Kon. That had to be the smell of the Pit – there was just nothing else he'd ever smelled that was like it. And Jason was steadily growing rougher in bed, and his eyes had taken on this gleam – a hint of madness behind them, and it was getting more obvious every day.

Kon didn't mind the rough sex, really. He hadn't liked it at first, but he always healed right away if he laid under the sun lamp, and well, part of him really _liked_ belonging to someone. And yes, Jason hurt him sometimes, but only because Kon let him. If he really wanted to leave, Jason wouldn't stop him. The man was terrified of him leaving, actually. But that was alright – because Kon wouldn't leave him, no matter what anyone said. Jason needed him.

Jason damn well needed Tim too, and that was the problem. Kon couldn't very well _force_ Tim to love them again. But he was lonely, and Jason was all fucked up, and Kon bet that under his very well constructed mask, that Tim was lonely too. It wasn't like he ever let anyone else in, except them. So now he had no outlet. That couldn't be healthy for the guy.

It didn't take very long at all for Tim to notice something was up with Kon. Kon had been playing games with Gar in the communal room, waiting for the call that would send them all out to save the day. Tim had come in, looked at Kon for all of thirty seconds before he was hauling him away.

“Hey! I was winning!” he protested.

Tim's face looked grim. He dragged Kon into his room and shut the door. It locked behind them ominously. “Where is it?” he asked flatly.

“What?”

“The Kryptonite! Where is it!”

“I...don't know what you're talking about Tim,” Kon said, subconsciously lifting his hand to trace at his collar.

Tim reached up and unsnapped it faster than Kon could even process what he was doing. “You're a terrible liar, Kon.”

“Hey! Give that back!”

“No.”

“Dammit, Tim!”

“God! Why are you letting him _hurt_ you?”

“I'm not!”

Tim's gaze grew murderous.

“Okay, okay. I let him. But it's not _like_ that.”

“ _Look at yourself Kon!_ ” Tim snarled, and spun Kon to look in the full-length mirror on the back of Tim's door.

Kon stared at his reflection. Without the Kryptonite pressed against his skin, his bruises were beginning to fade, but it was a wonder all his teammates hadn't pounced on him with worry. He had marks – everywhere. Jason's hand prints were visible on his arms and chest, and Kon knew that his hips were practically black with bruises. He had at least four hickeys on his neck, and one particular mark along his jaw that Kon and Tim both knew was from Jason's teeth. Kon colored in embarrassment. Why hadn't Jason _said_ anything?

“Sorry, Tim.”

“Sorry? What does that _mean,_ Kon? You need to leave him.”

“Why? Because _you_ did?”

“Because he's abusing you!” Tim was practically shouting now.

“He's not – it's consensual, dammit!”

Tim was shocked. “But you hate bondage.”

Kon was definitely blushing now. “Well...Jason likes it. And it's not bad, actually. Not like I thought it was.”

“I see,” Tim said flatly. “Fine then. Have fun.” He handed Kon back his collar and turned to go.

“Tim – wait.”

Tim turned slightly, looking back at him with an unreadable expression.

“Look. Jason – Jason isn't doing well.”

“I hadn't noticed.”

Kon took a deep breath. Tim was trying to bait him. “He gave up on you, you know that? He doesn't think you're coming back. He's getting worse, all the time, and I can't keep him together. I try. I try so hard, but I'm just not stubborn enough for him.”

“It's not my problem, Kon. I got out of that relationship. You should too, before he starts hurting you _without_ permission.”

“Dammit Tim – he smells like the Pit!”

Tim froze. “What – what do you mean?”

“I can smell it. He smells like sulfur and acid, and it's getting worse. He's going nuts Tim. He _needs_ you.”

“I – I – dammit. Call him for me, will you? I'll...we should talk.”

Kon felt like telling Tim he really needed to call Jason himself, but he caved and dialed Jason's number. It went straight to voicemail. Kon frowned, and dialed again. Still nothing.

“That's weird...he's not picking up -”

The sirens went off. Proximity breach – no one had entered the Tower, but they had tripped the sensors outside.

“Great. He's probably here in person,” Tim grumbled, and they headed out to see what it was.

“Well, at least he didn't break in this time.”

They opened the door to the tower, and stopped dead in their tracks. There was a tall, overly muscled man in a bronze colored uniform, with a cape and some creepy looking cat ears on his cowl was standing on their front steps. Tim seemed to recognize him, and pulled out his staff, his eyes narrowed, and angry. The man had a body thrown over their shoulder, covered in blood. At the sight of Tim and Kon, the man grinned.

“Delivery for Superboy,” he said, and dropped the body at their feet, before springing away.

Kon was in too much shock to go after him. The body – mangled and broken, barely breathing.

It was Jason.


	13. Chapter 13

Jason woke slowly. Everything hurt. He didn't know where he was – it wasn't his own bed, he was sure of that. Usually his instincts would be screaming at him by now, being in a strange place without his weapons. But something was keeping him calm...something was familiar enough about his environment that it wasn't triggering his instincts.

He forced himself awake, and struggled to sit up. He couldn't. He felt panic and rage building up in the back of his head. He was strapped to the surface beneath him, with shackles that didn't seem to have a lock he could pick, and that they were too strong for him to break.

“Hey, hey, calm down Jay. You're just strapped in so the healing matrix can work properly.” Kon-el's soothing voice came from behind him, and then Kon's TTK stroked down his body lovingly, with the gentle touch that Kon always used when he was trying to soothe Jason.

Jason did not want to be soothed. He spoke, even though his throat was raw and his voice raspy, “Where the hell am I?”

“The Fortress of Solitude.” Kon said, more than a little smugly.

“Are you serious? You took me to your dad's clubhouse? _Why?_ ”

“It was that or the Batcave.” Tim's voice this time, sarcastic, and still angry. And, if Jason didn't know better, maybe a hint of worry.

“Tim?”

“Yes Jason, I'm here.”

“Have you put cameras up yet?”

Tim actually smiled. “If I had, I wouldn't tell you.”

“You are _not_ putting cameras in Clark's Fortress. He will literally kill me.”

“Of course I'm not putting cameras in. I wouldn't even dream about it.” Tim said blandly.

“Seriously Tim! He doesn't even know we're _here_.”

“Why _am_ I here?” Jason asked, interrupting the bickering. Kon and Tim still had a very vibrant spark between them, and it made Jason sick to watch. Kon-el was going to leave him for Tim, he just knew it. He didn't need to have his face rubbed into it too, especially not when there was no where he could go to get away from it.

Kon and Tim both looked at him like he was stupid. Kon was the one to tell him, “Jason, you almost _died_. I'm not sure you would have made it even if we'd taken you to the Batcave. You've been inside the healing matrix for two days.”

“Oh.” Which meant that Batman would be freaking out about Tim being gone, which meant that any minute now Superman was going to swoop in and demand to know what was going on.

“I've checked in every twelve hours.” Tim said, like he could read Jason's mind. “Bruce thinks I'm doing covert ops with Kon.”

“Bruce's always wanted camera feed from here.” Jason mused. He'd have to make sure the Bat never got his hands on it, even if it meant sabotaging Tim's always excellent work.

“Okay, seriously guys, if I find _any_ bugs when I do a sweep later -”

“Of course there will be bugs, Kon.” Jason said crossly, “And if you don't find and disable them all, Tim will be extremely disappointed in you.”

“He will?” Kon looked up at Tim's completely unreadable expression. “You will?”

“It...would be nice if you could actually keep me from doing what you didn't want me to do.” Tim admitted.

“How did you _know_ that?”

“I know Tim.” Jason said, and the silence in the room immediately grew unbearable. Tim stiffened and turned to go, and Kon reached out and pulled him back in.

“You two _have_ to talk. You were worried sick about him the whole time he was bleeding out on the way here, so you don't get to pretend you don't care now. And _you_ ,” he poked Jason in the chest with his TTK, “don't get to pretend you don't want him to care about you.”

“What do you want us to say to each other?” Tim asked, his voice hard and dead and flat. Kon used to give way to that voice, but after spending time with Jason, Kon just ignored the tone and answered the question seriously.

“Why doesn't Jason start by telling us why the fuck he was mostly dead two days ago?”

“Maybe if you take these cuffs off.” Jason grumbled. “I'm not just going to keep lying here staring up at you.”

Kon sighed. He touched the restraints and they popped open, but his TTK kept Jason pressed firmly against the table. Then he pulled a pillow out from beside the table, where he'd apparently been sleeping on the floor at Jason's side. He propped Jason up, the pillow under his head.

“Is that good enough for you?”

“No.”

“Too bad. You've got to stay in the matrix for at least another six hours. If you come out now you'll just start bleeding all over the place. Now spill.”

Jason couldn't meet Kon's eyes, so he looked at Tim. Not that Tim's hard gaze was much better. “I picked a fight with Bane.”

Tim's reaction was immediate. “You picked a fight with _Bane?_ Have you completely lost your mind?”

“So what if I have?! It's not like you're around to do anything about it any more.” Jason snarled, unable to hide the real pain in his voice.

“Is _that_ what this was about? You were trying to get my _attention?_ ”

“I was trying to die!”

Shocked silence met his words. Tim's mask had finally cracked, and he stared brokenly back at Jason, glancing over at Kon for a moment, as if he was hoping Kon would deny Jason's words. Kon didn't try, he just gripped Jason's hand tightly, and didn't say anything. Kon knew what Jason was trying to do. He'd been there, watching Jason fall apart.

“You can't – I don't want – _fuck_ , I don't want you to die Jay. You can't just – _say_ that. You can't guilt me into loving you. It's not – it's not fair.”

“I'm not. I wasn't trying to get your attention, or get you back. I'm not expecting you to come back. I don't know why the hell you ever agreed to go out with me in the first place. I don't understand why Kon won't leave me. I'm not right, Tim. It's not an excuse or a cop-out, I'm just not. You make me sane. Kon tries – he's a good kid,” Jason said fondly, stroking Kon's arm lovingly. “But I just – I just don't _care_ any more. And you don't have to love me. But if you're not going to date me, and you don't care about me, why the hell are you _here_ Tim? Why didn't you just let me die?”

“Because I love you, you idiot!” Tim shouted at him. “I fucking love you, and it drives me crazy when you hurt yourself. I can't lose you Jay – I can't. I've lost so many fucking people. If you died I just – I'd lose it.”

“Why didn't you just say that, instead of leaving me?”

“Why didn't you just ask me to come back if you missed me so much?”

“Because you're both idiots.” Kon said wryly, deciding to get back into the conversation. “Now kiss and make up, so that we can have sex when Jay gets out of the matrix.”

That...actually sounded really good.


	14. Chapter 14

They didn't end up having sex in the Fortress. Tim absolutely refused – he had very little interest in making out somewhere Superman might walk in on them. After he'd put it like that, Kon didn't want to sleep there either.

He was flying them all back to Tim's penthouse in Metropolis, when he realized he'd forgotten about the cameras.

“Clark is going to _kill_ me,” Kon moaned.

“Don't freak out. I let your creepy AI grandpa know what the specs on the cameras were and he disabled them,” Jason informed him from where he lay on Kon's back.

“Oh, thank god.”

“Except the one in your bedroom.”

“Hey!”

“If Supes insists on making you stay with him instead of us, I demand live video footage.”

Tim agreed.

“Explain to me _why_ I thought dating two Bats at the same time was a good idea?” he groused.

“It only goes to show that you have exceedingly poor taste.” Jason snickered.

“Har har. Is it okay if we land on the balcony, Tim?”

They did, Kon holding onto Jason surreptitiously with his TTK while Tim disabled the security on the balcony door. “Yanno, anyone who got a really good look at this place would know you're more than meets the eye, Mr. Timothy Drake-Wayne.”

Tim snorted. “Alvin Draper is an extremely competent security programmer and installation tech. I only hire the best in the field.”

“Yeah. And no one would believe that either, if they saw his apartment.”

Tim looked distinctly annoyed. “Are you going to stand out here and crack jokes, or are we going to have make-up sex on Drake-Wayne's enormous bed?”

Jason put his hand up. “I vote sex.”

“Yes, you do. Stay out in the living room, Kon. Jason and I need to have a little...chat,” Tim said, in a dangerous voice that actually made Jason shudder.

Kon sat obediently on the expensive leather couch while Tim pulled Jason into the bedroom. He tried hard not to listen in, but the interior walls weren't soundproofed, and if Tim didn't want him listening in, he would have soundproofed them, right?

At first they just talked – Jason in low, deliberate tones, and Tim in slightly higher, angry words. After a while Kon heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh, and not in the sexy way he was expecting . It sounded like they were beating the shit out of each other. Then there was the sound of a whip cracking, and _oh_ , that _was_ Jason making that noise, and Kon realized there was some serious BDSM going on in the other room, if the absolutely obscene noises were anything to go on.

Kon seriously hoped Tim had better soundproofing on his exterior walls, because Jason was _loud._ He sounded like Tim was seriously hurting him, which worried Kon, but there was also an underlying groan of pleasure to every scream and shout Jason uttered. It was actually making Kon hard.

This went on for far longer than he was expecting. When Jason finally stopped screaming, Kon could have sworn he heard Jay actually _crying_. Tim was making these really soothing noises, murmuring like he did when Kon woke up from a really bad nightmare and just wanted Tim to hold him.

“You can come in now,” Tim said from the door.

Kon walked into the bedroom hesitantly. Jason was lying in Tim's arms, actually smiling at him. He looked – happy. Really happy, not just faking it for Kon. All the madness in his eyes was gone, and he just looked...better.

“Hey beautiful. You gonna come join us?”

“Fuck yes.” Kon stripped down and climbed into Tim's enormous bed, snuggling up to Jason on his left, throwing his leg around both Tim and Jason's, and reaching a hand up to play with Tim's hair while he kissed Jason happily.

“What did you _do_ to him, Tim? I've never seen him relaxed like this.”

“I just gave him what he needed.”

“Thank you. Seriously. I – I couldn't do it.”

“Why don't you stop thanking him and fuck me?” Jason complained.

“Wait, you want _me_ to fuck _you_?”

“Well. I'm gonna suck your dick, if that's okay? You can fuck my face. And Tim is gonna fuck me. I hurt you both, so I have to have make-up sex with both of you. It's only fair, right?” Jason said, with a salacious grin.

“Holy _fuck_ that's hot,” Kon said, rolling his hips, and now extremely hard erection, against Jason's leg.

Tim took charge, like Kon hoped he would. They were all undressed already, and neither of his boyfriends seemed to be in the mood for foreplay. That was all right, because Kon didn't really feel like complaining when Jason went down on his cock, swallowing him whole. Kon groaned and put his hands on Jason's head, grinding up into the other man's mouth. Tim was already fucking Jason with his fingers, prepping him for sex. God. Kon had never seen Jason get fucked before.

“Make him gag,” Tim said in a husky growl.

Jason made a noise of agreement around Kon's cock. Kon moaned, and thrust deeper into Jason's mouth. He tried to take it, but Kon's cock was thick, and Jason gagged around him, his throat spasming around Kon.

“Yeah, like that. Just like that, baby. He likes it rough. Don't you.” Tim pushed into Jason with one slow thrust, and Jason hummed on Kon's cock.

“We – we need to do this more often.” Jason was _amazing_ at giving head. Especially with Tim pounding into him harder than he'd ever done with Kon, and Jason scrabbling against the sheets, taking Kon as deep as he could and gagging when Tim pushed him forward into Kon's lap.

The sex was long and hard and rough. Kon came before Jason or Tim did, and then lay back to watch his two lovers with each other. Tim pulled out of Jay, flipped Jason over, and pulled him into his lap to be able to kiss him while still fucking him. They made out for a few minutes, before he came inside Jason with a yell. Jason shuddered shortly after that, groaning into Tim's shoulder as he came.

Jason pretty much passed out after that. He collapsed onto the bed and let Tim and Kon spoon up against him without resistance or protest. He tucked his head up against Kon's collarbone and breathed in deeply. With one hand he tugged at Tim, until Tim had his head on Jason's shoulder, his arm around his waist, and his over Jason's and under Kon's.

“Love you guys,” he said, so softly that Kon almost didn't hear him.

“We love you too, Jay,” Kon said back. Tim smiled, and whispered affirmation in Jason's ear.

Kon pulled up the covers around them, and then fell asleep, happier than he'd ever been in his life.


	15. Chapter 15

Jason woke before either of his two lovers. He felt safe and happy here, Tim breathing softly on his shoulder, Kon cuddled up against his chest. He rarely felt happy, but since Kon and Tim had forced themselves into his life, he'd been happy quite a bit more. Jason reached out and ran a hand across Kon's jaw, unable to resist leaning down for a kiss. Kon murmured, not really awake, but giving him a sort of half-kiss back. Kon's cock was hard against Jason's thigh, and Jason grinned, disentangling himself from Tim and sliding down to take Kon into his mouth.

Waking up to a blow job was one of the best things ever. Better than anal, in Jason's opinion. And since neither of his lovers had thought of it, he would just have to show Kon how much fun it was to be woken up this way.

Kon's cock certainly approved. It took Kon himself a little bit longer to actually wake up, his hands drifting down into Jason's hair, and started making these little grunts of pleasure even before he woke up enough to actually open his eyes and start swearing.

“Jason what – what – holy _fuck_.”

Jason hummed around Kon's cock. “God, I'm not going to last if you do that,” Kon moaned. “Ah, fuck, Tim!”

Tim was awake, and kissing Kon's neck. He reached down and tugged on Jason's hair too, driving Jason down Kon's cock. Jason breathed through his nose before letting Tim drag him, and opened his throat to take Kon in.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Kon yanked Jason down, thrusting down his throat twice more before coming with a ragged scream. Jason swallowed so he wouldn't choke, but still started coughing when Kon finally let him go.

“S-sorry man.” Kon apologized weakly, grinning like an idiot.

“It's fine.” Jason assured him. He wanted to encourage Kon, because he really hoped the other man would reciprocate at some point.

“If Jason quit smoking he wouldn't cough so much,” Tim said, pulling Jason up for a kiss. Both of them were still hard, and Jason was really hoping Tim would let him fuck him before they got out of bed.

“Don't be an ass,” Jason said.

“You know it's true.”

“Shut up and suck my dick.”

“Only if Kon sucks mine.”

“Oh _god_. You guys are gonna kill me with sex.”

It was a good thing Drake-Wayne's bed was so big. Jason was down near the foot of the bed on his back, his legs spread wide, and Tim going down on him. Kon was on his back as well, with Tim straddling his face and fucking him while he fucked Jason. And Jason hadn't thought he'd be interested in a threesome, when Tim had first brought it up.

Jason wasn't really paying all that much attention to his surroundings. He was in Tim's apartment, which was fairly secure, with Kon and Tim. He was _safe_ here. And Tim could do some seriously amazing things with his tongue. All of these were reasons why Jason didn't hear anyone in the apartment until the bedroom door opened, and a seriously obnoxious voice was saying,

“Tim, are you in here? Because—whoa, sorry, I'll just--whoa, what the fu--he--baby bird, what is going on here?"

“ _Grayson,_ ” Jason gritted out from tightly clenched teeth. “ _Get out._ ”

“Yeah um. I'll just – um. Be out here. When you're done.” Dick closed the door behind him.

Jason growled, and tugged Tim up off of him. There was no way he was going to be able to come with Dick in the other room. From the way Tim had gone white, with that pissed off expression in the set of his mouth and jaw, Tim wasn't either. Kon looked mortified.

“Sorry. We have a team-up later. I should have known he'd want to hang out ahead of time. And that he wouldn't see the problem with picking my locks.”

“Cigarettes. Give me my cigarettes.” Tim had taken them when they were at the Fortress, and if this was anything like the last time he'd gotten Jason to quit, he'd only give them out if he really was convinced Jason deserved or needed one. He fucking needed one.

“Take two.”

Jason took the offered cigarettes and slid out of bed. There were pants in Tim's closet that fit him, if Tim hadn't thrown them out. And probably some for Kon, as well. Tim was nothing if not prepared. Jason didn't bother try and help either of them out. Kon didn't have blue balls so he could damn well figure out where the clothes were himself. And Tim could deal with Grayson.

He threw open the door and headed straight for the balcony. Dick wasn’t going to let him have this one though, because he started in the minute he saw Jason.

“How _could_ you, Jason? He's your _brother!_ And Kon–you're fucking Clark's kid!! What the hell?”

Jason ignored him. He didn't engage because this was Tim's place–Tim's very nice place, and it would get trashed if Jason engaged. He just stalked out the balcony, taking great pleasure in shutting the door in Dick's face.

“So, you're dating Tim?” Roy Harper was crouched on the railing of the balcony, a cigarette between his lips.

Jason scowled. “Yes. For almost four years.”

Roy whistled. “Damn. Really?”

“Yes.”

Jason lit up and sucked smoke into his lungs. He needed some serious nicotine. He could hear Tim and Dick yelling. “I don't know why Dick's surprised. He knew.”

“Yeah, but I heard him say something about Kon-el?”

“We're dating him, too,” Jason explained blithely. He finished the first cigarette, and started on the second.

Kon opened the balcony door, grimacing at the argument that was still taking place behind him. He looked at Roy warily, before coming to stand behind Jason. He slid his arms around Jason's waist and put his head on Jason's shoulder miserably.

“Well. That answers that question,” Roy said. “I'm pretty sure Dick's upset because he thought Tim was straight. And monogamous.”

“But Tim was dating Jason—” Kon began.

“Dick sees me as a charity case.”

“Seriously? But you two are like...so good together.”

Roy's eyes were wide. “So you're all poly? That's...really rare. Hell. I can hardly find any superheros to date at all. If Dick _ever_ explores that side of the fence, I'm first in line.”

“I really don't want to think about anyone screwing Grayson,” Jason said. “And I'm not poly. I'm gay. But Tim is poly, and pansexual. He's the one who insisted that Kon and I start dating.”

Kon nodded. “I'm bi, I guess? I don't know, I'm not human, so I don't really think about it too much. Clark's straight, but he was raised human. I wasn't. Anyways, does it really matter?”

“No,” Roy assured him. “I don't really care. But someone's gotta talk Dick down, and I doubt Tim is going to be the one to do it. I'll take him drinking or something, get it sorted out.”

“I don't particularly care if he approves.”

“I kind of figured that, but we've got patrol later and I really don't want to spend it listening to Dick bitch. Well. I'll go in and get him off your case, for now. See you around Jay.”

“Bye Roy.”

“So,” Kon said, when they were alone. “He seems nice. I didn't know you two were friends.”

“We're not. I just don't hate him.”

“That's pretty much like saying you guys are bff.”

“Oh, shut up. You should hurry up and blow me. We don't have a lot of time left.”

“Before what?”

“Before Dick calls Bruce and bitches about our relationship. Bruce will almost certainly call Clark, and then it'll just be one big bitchfest. I am so not dealing with that while I have blue balls.”

Kon looked stunned. “Oh, fuck.”

But he blew Jason anyways.


	16. Chapter 16

“Why am I carrying all this heavy shit, again?” Jason asked, setting the box of Kon's things down on the new flat's floor, and wiping the sweat off his face.

“Because,” Tim said, coming in with a much smaller box, “This is going to be our neutral ground. Our home. And unless you _want_ to completely fuck our identities by letting the neighbors know that we live with Superboy, you'll help us move all his stuff.”

“You just want to see me sweat.”

“No, that's me, sorry.” Kon came in, doing a good job of pretending the extremely heavy box he was carrying actually mattered to him, until he actually stepped into the apartment, and let it float away to the floor. He came over to Jason and slipped his hands up Jason's sweaty shirt, and pressed his face to Jason's chest, breathing in deeply.

“You smell really good when you're sweating.”

“You're such a freak,” Jason teased, running a hand through his lover's hair.

“You think so?” Kon actually sounded worried.

“Only if you're trying to be human. Which you never do,” Jason said honestly. “I approve.”

Tim didn't. Jason could see it in the narrowing of his eyes, the tightness around his mouth. “He needs to at least _try_ to fit in.”

“Why?” Jason kissed his youngest lover, soothing away the nervousness that Tim's comment brought out in Kon. He didn't like to see Kon worry, to try to hide. It wasn't good for him. Tim was good at that sort of thing, and Clark too, probably. Kon had never been human, never thought he was human. It was stupid for him to pretend, and he was bad at it, anyways.

“Because, our identities -”

“I don't exist. I'm dead. So who the fuck cares? And you're an excellent actor. You can date him as Alvin Draper if you feel the need to. That's the name you put on the lease anyways. And even then, would it _really_ hurt Tim Drake-Wayne's reputation if he was dating Superboy? Kon put his name on the lease as Kon El Todd, you know.”

“You did? How did I miss that?” Tim looked upset now.

“Um. Well, I didn't want to put down Conner Kent because...well he's still supposed to be in high-school. And is connected to Clark and Ma, and I don't want to hurt them or reveal anything but...I'm kinda tired of hiding. I'm not human, and I'm okay with that. Are you not okay with that, Tim?”

Tim hesitated. Jason wanted to smack him. He knew that Tim honestly didn't give a shit about whether Kon was an alien or not. But he'd had secrecy drilled into him by Bruce. Just because Bruce was incapable of having an honest, open relationship didn't mean Tim had to live that way, too.

“It's not that, Kon.” Tim came over to them, and put an arm on Kon's waist, his hand gripping Jason's. “I just – it took me a long time to convince Bruce it would be okay to have you guys live here, and I just -”

“You asked his _permission_? I didn't ask Clark anything.”

Tim frowned. “You really think I was going to move in with you and Jason in Batman's city without asking him first? Do you _want_ him to break in here while we're sleeping?”

“This flat is secure, isn't it Tim?” Jason asked quietly. “Bruce doesn't know about it.”

“Not its exact location, no. But if I hadn't asked him first you damn well better believe he'd follow Kon here. Now he won't. He promised to respect our privacy.”

Jason didn't believe it for a minute.

“Alfred bullied him into it,” Tim explained. Well, alright then. If anyone could keep Batman off their collective backs, it was Alfred.

“Well. Maybe I shouldn't go to college here in Gotham then? I was going to – Jason and I talked about me applying for citizenship legally. Kory already offered to help, she's got an immigration lawyer and everything. And if someone protests, Jason thinks I should sue. You know, Cadmus and everything. Lex would help me be legal just to keep out of jail.”

“That's a good, solid plan, actually,” Tim mused. “I think. I think that could actually work.”

Kon brightened, his smile lighting up the entire room. “You think so?”

“Yes.” Tim's smile was dark now. It was his secret, planning smile. The smile that always made Jason shiver in anticipation, and always, always made him hard.

“This is what we're going to do...”

xxx

Tim had breakfast with Bruce on Wednesday of the following week. He did a very good job of acting nonchalant, saying good morning to Alfred and Damien, even if the brat didn't do anything but swear under his breath at him. Alfred had made cranberry scones, which were Tim's favorite.

He sat there and sipped his tea, when Bruce came to the table. The paper was there, waiting for him, and Tim tried very hard not to hold his breath. Bruce sat, took his coffee with a nod of thanks to Alfred, and unfolded the paper. His eyebrows very slowly rose. He took a drink of his coffee, and gave Tim a very subtle _look_.

“Tim. We need to talk.”

He set down the paper, and Tim could just catch the headlines. It was exactly as bad as he'd thought. _**WAYNE HEIR CAUGHT IN A CLINCH! SAYS HE'S DATING A SUPERHERO,**_

_See page 3 to hear more about their hidden love triangle!_

Tim was so screwed.


	17. Chapter 17

“GUYS, CHECK ME OUT! THIS IS AWESOME!!!” Kon yelled across the beach, from where he was perched on his surfboard, judiciously using his TTK to ride waves that should have dumped him face-first into the ocean.

Jason smirked at him from his view under their umbrella. Or 'marquee,' as Tim insisted on calling it. Timothy Drake-Wayne couldn't go anywhere without all his posh accessories. And of course, now that Drake-Wayne and Superboy were dating publicly, they had to go as themselves. Well, Jason didn't, because he was dead. So he got to be some _other_ Jason Todd, who'd grown up in Suicide Slums in Metropolis. Suicide Slums had shit records, so making a paper trail had been disgustingly simple.

And when a reporter had made some snide implications about Timothy dating a man with the same name as his dead adopted brother? Jason had punched him in the face. The man hadn't even pressed charges, since Tim had threatened to sue for libel. Most of the time it wasn't a problem, though; people assumed that Jason was Tim's security guard. He had no idea what those people thought when he grabbed Kon's ass or kissed Tim in public, but Jason really wasn't too concerned about that.

The combined media attention of Superboy openly attending Gotham University as well as being in a polyamorous relationship with Timothy Drake-Wayne had understandably garnered a lot of media attention. Too much media attention. Jason had almost shot three reporters, and actually _had_ shot one particularly rigorous paparazzi who'd snuck into their apartment complex. Tim had gone off the rails publicly, sued the newspaper, sued the apartment complex, brought in his own security, and hired Alvin Draper to completely re-wire the place. Jason hadn't slept for almost two weeks after the incident. It had taken both Tim and Kon, a new security system, firing the new, unknown security staff, and some _amazing_ sex for Jason to calm down enough to get to sleep. By then, Bruce had practically forced them to go on vacation.

It was a private beach, with a ridiculously gaudy house overlooking the water, with servants and everything. Tim tolerated it, Kon loved it, Jason _hated it._ Well, the free booze was nice. He was drinking right now, and he'd been drinking since they'd landed at the private airstrip two days ago and been chauffeured here. He'd hated the trappings of wealth when he'd been Bruce's ward, and he hated them even more now. The staff made him jumpy and tense, enough so that Tim had drugged him last night with tranquilizers so he could actually sleep.

Kon's happiness made it all worth it, though. As far as Jason could tell, he was having a great time. He'd already tried all seven kinds of bubble bath in the jacuzzi, ordered everything he could think of from the private chef, bounced on all the beds, and talked Jason into watching a football game on the wall sized flatscreen TV. Jason had actually enjoyed that. They'd sat on the huge, plush couch, had pizza and beer, and Kon had given him head during the half-time break.

Jason couldn't tell if Tim was enjoying himself or not. Since the entire staff had been vetted by Alfred, Tim was trying to relax, and was succeeding at it better than Jason was. He was dressed casually, which meant jeans that actually showed off his legs, a black designer tanktop, and shades. He was seated underneath the 'marquee' at Jason's side on a towel, and had slowly slumped to the right so his head was almost in Jason's lap. He was reading _Twilight_ , which Jason had made fun of him for at least six times so far. Tim insisted it was a gift from Steph—who was tickled that the author of her favorite book had the same name as her—and that he wouldn't stop reading it, no matter what Jason said.

Meanwhile, Jason was sitting in a no-doubt overpriced lawn chair, drinking a cocktail and making no effort to hide the fact that he was leering at both his boyfriends. His feet were propped up on a case of beer, and he had one hand in Tim's hair, scratching at his lover's head absently. Kon had actually worn the skin-tight, bright red speedo that Tim had bought him. It made Kon look like sex on legs, and Jason was really looking forward to spending some quality time with his two lovers in the jacuzzi later.

“Hey, Jay?” Tim spoke up for the first time in hours.

“Yeah?”

“You've read this, right?”

Jason looked the book out of the corner of his eye. “I might have come across it at one point.”

Tim looked sincerely worried. “You don't think...that I'm like Edward, do you?”

Jason spit his drink out all over the sand. “Like _Edward_?! Tim, I don't think you're like anyone in that damn book.”

“Really? Because Steph said something about it, and I—”

“When are you guys gonna come out here and _play_ with me?” Kon's voice was pitched up into a whine. He was standing next to them with his surfboard, dripping water all over the sand and Jason's legs. “You're being super boring!!”

“Tim thinks he's like Edward.”

“What? Ew, no! Man the only thing good about that book is Alice. Why doesn't Bella just say screw those boys, and run off with her? Alice is hot, and she's got her shit together. And lesbians are _awesome_.”

Tim made a face.

“Well, they _are_. You like lesbians, don't you, Tim?”

“I don't,” Jason said dryly.

“Yeah, but you're weird. You only like guys.”

“Says the alien.”

Kon frowned. “Are you guys gonna come play with me? I want to surf _with_ you. Or we could go scuba diving. We don't even need gear; I can give you guys air bubbles. Or we could make a sand castle. You can make it architecturally sound, Tim. Or you can bury _me_ in the sand. Or–or something! This is supposed to be a vacation, let's have _fun_.”

“I _am_ having fun. I'm drinking,” Jason said.

“Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?”

Tim looked at Jason with long-suffering eyes and put his book down. He nuzzled his head against Jason's leg for a moment before getting up and reluctantly going to Kon's side. “C'mon. If we don't give in now, he'll be insufferable for hours.”

“Fine.” Jason sighed. “As long as there's sex later.”


	18. Chapter 18

Jason was cleaning his guns at the table in their apartment kitchen. At least, he was supposed to be–his guns were all spread out in front of him in pieces, and he was even sitting there, holding one piece, a cleaning cloth in his other hand, in the middle of polishing it. But he was feeling disoriented and groggy, and he was almost certain he'd just fallen asleep and woken up. He needed a cup of coffee. Or a gallon.

He put his gun down and stood up stiffly. He was cold, and stiff, sore and lonely. Tim was working on some stupid super-secret Bat case that Bruce wouldn't let Jason help with, and hadn't been back to their apartment for the night in almost three weeks. Kon had been stressing out about finals, pulling all-nighters, and he'd been at the Tower the last couple of weekends. Now he'd been pulled into this fucking case too, and it was all JLA stuff, and no one trusted him, and Jason was just stuck here by himself, in this fucking apartment that he hated, and he couldn't sleep.

He hadn't slept in...god, at least a week. Neither of his lovers had been home to sleep with him, and without Tim around to bully him, Jason hadn't taken any of his meds. He kind of just wanted to kill something, but that would upset both Tim and Kon, and so Jason had been trying to find other outlets for his sleep-deprived rage. He'd been working out, and beating the shit out of bad guys in his territory, and watching a lot of television. It didn't help.

Jason could practically _feel_ the world slipping its hinges around him. He really needed to take his meds. He needed to see one of his lovers, and stop drinking so damn much, or, you know, actually _sleep_. But he couldn't, and so he just stayed up all night and all damn day, drinking and falling asleep over tables full of gun parts.

“Jason? Are you home?”

It was Kon. Good. Tim would take one look at him and start in on him about not taking his meds, and being irresponsible, and how he was unable to take care of himself. And probably pour out all of his liquor. And stop giving him cigarettes. Not that he'd gotten many of those lately. Tim had left him with a box of nicotine strips and an electronic cigarette when he'd gone on his mission. Jason had already gone out and gotten new cartridges for it twice.

“Jay?” Kon sounded worried.

“Here.”

“Hey baby, I missed you.” Kon put his things down near the couch, and came straight over to Jason, putting his arm around him and tucking his hands into Jason's back pockets. Kon pressed his face into Jason's chest like he always did, smelling him.

Jason rested his chin on Kon's head and breathed out some of the tension that had been building up for the last few weeks. It was stupid to be such a complete wreck when he was alone, but he felt better, now that Kon was here. He seriously needed to look back into using one of his own safe houses when no one else was home. This was ridiculous. He shouldn't depend on some stupid half-alien to feel secure. But Kon was warm, and he smelled really fucking good, and while he wasn't as big as Jason, he was _solid_ , and there was something comforting about having a three hundred pound alien around who would literally rip apart a perceived threat. Granted, Jason usually liked to be the one in that position, but sometimes it was nice to just...trust someone else with his safety.

“Are you falling asleep on me?”

Jason started awake, nearly jerking himself out of Kon's arms. Kon was so comfortable, and he smelled so good...

“Did you sleep at all while I was gone? Tim said he was going to come and check in on you.”

Jason pulled away with a grimace. “Did he? I haven't seen Tim in three weeks.”

Kon frowned. “So you haven't slept since the last time I was home? I've been gone for nine days, Jay.”

“Have you? I thought it'd only been a week...”

“Let's go to bed, Jay.”

“But I want to have sex,” he insisted. God, he hadn't gotten laid in _forever_.

“No you don't. You'd fall asleep before I even got started.”

“No I wouldn't.” Jason sat down on the bed and moved to take his shirt off.

“...”

“Jay?”

“Jason, you're scaring me.”

“What?” Jason snapped back into reality again. He was down to his boxers now, somehow, and slowly realized he'd been staring at the wall for the last two minutes.

Kon shook his head, and Jason felt Kon's aura stretching out all over him. He found himself being tucked into bed, covers being pulled up over his shoulders. He didn't want to sleep dammit, he wanted to get off and...mmm...Kon was so fucking warm...

His lover has slid in behind him, cradling him the way that Kon usually liked to be held while he slept. Kon's breath was hot against his ear, and he could hear the alien's heartbeat steady and reassuring behind him. The world settled back into place around him, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

Jason woke up to the sound of people talking about him. There were two warm bodies pressed against him now; Kon had moved around to snuggle against his chest, and Tim was holding him loosely from behind. Tim was lecturing Kon on Jason's medication, and how to tell if he hadn't taken it, and some ways to get Jason to take it when he didn't want to.

“'M awake, you know,” he muttered.

“Not for long.” Tim told him. “I gave you a tranquilizer. Kon said your back was really messed up.”

“Don't fucking drug me without asking.”

“Then take your medication when you're supposed to. I'm surprised you could even move around with how stiff your back muscles are.”

“I don't like my meds. They make me nauseous, and my hands shake.” It really sucked having shaky hands when you relied on gunpower as much as Jason did.

There was a soothing hand rubbing his back now; about as close as Tim was going to get to an apology. “I'm working on something to replace them, but it's not ready for testing yet. I'm sorry your medicine makes you sick. I just...worry about you.”

“I do better if you guys are here,” he admitted, even if it almost hurt to say it.

“Then we'll be here.” Kon said, “Even if we have to rotate weekends at the Tower, or something. We'll be here.”

Jason could feel himself being dragged down into sleep again. He was comfortable anyway, and all his muscles were slowly loosening as the tranquilizer took effect. “Don't...need a babysitter.”

“I sleep better with you, too.” Tim told him. “So does Kon. Now shut up and get some sleep.”

God, he had the best boyfriends ever.


	19. Chapter 19

“How are you okay with this?”

“I'm confident in my masculinity?” Jason was smoking that damn electronic cigarette again. After learning that it wouldn't affect his lungs like normal cigarettes, neither Tim or Kon had been able to get Jason to quit. Apparently he'd been a chain smoker when he was younger, and had only quit because Bruce had forced him to. And now his habit was back with a vengeance, and he was a complete _bitch_ if he didn't get his nicotine.

“He's going on a _date_ Jason.”

“So?”

“With a _girl_.”

“Again, so?”

“And does this not bother you? Tim's gonna fuck a _girl_. He's gonna get laid, because Tim always gets laid. He's gonna be sweet and romantic and the perfect gentleman and then take her home and she's be _dying_ to fuck him.”

“Kon, why does this bother you? You know he's poly, and we have an open relationship. You can go out with a girl too, if you want. You like girls, don't you?”

“Of course I like girls! I just...I want him to go out on a date with _me_.”

Jason took the cigarette out of his mouth. “Kon, are you jealous? Tim likes to date. He _needs_ to date. You didn't think it was just going to be us from now on, did you?”

“No. I mean. I just...he never dates me any more. I mean – it's like the three of us or nothing. He said I can date around, but I don't want to. I just want him. And I like you. I do! I just...”

“Want some one on one Tim time?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you tell him that? I assumed you guys had dates on the weekends. We have dates when you're gone, you know.”

“You mean you have crazy bondage sex.”

“Well, yeah. But we go on actual dates too, sometimes. Usually crime fighting dates, but we've gone out to dinner and gone to a couple hockey games.”

“Really? Tim and I haven't gone out since we started dating you.”

Jason seemed to come to some kind of decision. “Go put on something nice.”

“What?”

“Clothes. Put on some nice clothes, and we'll go out. I'm taking you out for dinner.”

“You...really?”

Jason smirked at him. “Yes Kon. I'm taking you out on a date. Is that alright with you?”

“Does this mean you expect me to put out?” Kon asked wryly.

Jason pulled Kon towards him, and gae him a bone meltingly deep kiss. “I always expect you to put out.” He said huskily, running his hand down over Kon's crotch, the other roaming around to squeeze his ass. Kon shuddered, and leaned further into Jason's touch.

Then Jason was pushing him away, leaving him breathless, with a hard cock and raging lust. “Go get dressed. I'll call and get us reservations. Steak sound good to you?”

“Um. Yeah. Yeah steak is good. Food um. Yeah.” Kon shook his head to try to clear it.

Jason snickered, and left to get dressed himself.

They all had their own rooms in the penthouse, with the big bed that they usually all slept in, in Jason's room. Kon kept all his stuff in his own room, except his kryptonite enhanced sex toys, which they kept in Jason's room. Just thinking about them made him shudder. Kon definitely wanted to wear his collar out today.

For clothes, he wore a pair of loose, cargo style camo pants that Jason had said that made Kon's ass look good, with a three-quarter sleeve black shirt, without the “S,” since it was less fun to be hasseled when he was out with Jason than when he went out with Tim. He ran some gel through his hair and then went to go see if Jason would put his collar on him.

“Hey Jay, can I wear – oh, damn.”

Jason was just pulling a white tanktop over his shoulders. Kon stared in appreciation at Jason's muscled shoulders and back, and wondered if they could just skip the dinner and make out instead. But then again, that was part of the reason he never went out on dates with Tim; they always got distracted. Jason pulled on his leather jacket, and turned around to face Kon. He had on some really nice deep blue jeans that emphasized his muscled legs, narrow waist and firm ass, and the silver chain he had on around his neck emphasized his fantastic collarbones.

Kon couldn't help it. He crossed the room in two strides, and kissed Jason hungrily. “You look so good.” He said, moving down to suck at Jason's neck, then bite his collarbone tenderly.

“Keep doing that and we aren't even going to get out of the house.” Jason told him. “I thought you wanted to go on a date.”

“I do. I do, you're just so...fuck.” Kon pulled away. “Put my collar on me?”

Now it was Jason's turn to shiver a little with lust. “Yeah.” Jason went and got it out of the lead lined box he kept in his nightstand, and strapped it on Kon's neck.

They took Jason's motorcycle to the restaurant, Kon riding behind him with his crotch pressed up against Jason's ass. The food was good, and Jason was actually really fun to talk to. They talked about fighting techniques, and girls, and the other motorcycle Jason was restoring, and mostly about Tim. Kon had a lot to drink, and was more than a little tipsy when they finally got home. Jason started undressing him in the elevator on the way back up to the penthouse, and then they had seriously amazing sex. Kon hadn't had sex without Tim in a while, and was surprised at how much he enjoyed just being intimate with Jason. Jason even cuddled with Kon after, something he normally didn't do, at least not when Tim was home.

“So, how do you like dating Jason Todd?” His lover asked him, tracing patterns along Kon's hips with his hands.

“Mmm...I'd say it definitely has its perks.” Kon pressed himself against Jason's chest, and breathed in his unique scent. There was hardly any smell of the Pit, just the naturally spicy, musky scent of a stable, happy Jason.

“Think I left enough hickeys to make Tim jealous when he gets home?”

“Oh yeah.”


	20. Chapter 20

Kon and Jason were involved in some seriously heavy petting when the doorbell rang. Jason tensed at the sound, so Kon was the one who got up to see who it was. It was Roy – looking severely disheveled and distressed. He must have come directly from patrol. He was still wearing his bionic arm and uniform, and had his quiver slung over his shoulder.

“Hey, Roy, what's up?”

“Oh. Hey, Kon. I'm here to see Jason. Um. Is he here?”

“Yeah. Let me um. Put some pants on or something.” Kon said blushing, when he saw Roy's eyes flick down to his boxer-brief covered legs. And his erection. Damn.

“Don't worry about it,” Jason called from the couch, sounding much more relaxed than he was a minute ago. “Roy's here for a hookup. Aren'tcha Roy.”

Roy flushed. “Um. Well, sort of? If it's okay? Mostly I just came because it's been a shit day and I'm really craving a hit.” He looked at Kon and tried to explain, “Jason's my sponsor, so I'm supposed to come over if I get cravings. We uh. We don't always have sex.”

“Yes we do. Tim knows and doesn't mind. Come here, Roy.” Jason was using his dom voice, which made Kon shudder.

Roy made a little sound in the back of his throat. Apparently Kon wasn't the only one who liked that voice. Roy dropped his things where he stood, and crossed the room to sit on the couch and straddle Jason's hips. Jason reached up tenderly, and released the lock on Roy's bionic arm and set it down on the coffee table. Then he kissed Roy's stump gingerly, earning a shudder from Roy.

“Does it hurt today?”

“Yeah.”

“I can give you something, after. I'll make sure you don't abuse it,” Jason said, and Kon averted his eyes. Jason had his hands on Roy's ass, but they were so close, and there was such an intimacy about them that Kon felt like he was the intruder, even though Jason was his boyfriend, not Roy's.

“I'd really like that.” Roy tilted his hips forward and ground their erections together, which earned a groan of appreciation from Jason.

Kon swallowed. This was seriously happening. Roy was really hot, even with the missing arm, and he and Jason were just making out in the living room. Jason was already pulling off Roy's shirt, exposing Roy's lean, muscled torso. Kon's cock hardened instantly. He had a serious weakness for a nice torso, and Roy's body was _exactly_ Kon's type. He was more lean than Jason, but taller and more broad in the shoulders than Tim – an perfect blend of Kon's two lovers.

“Do you mind if I--?” He paused awkwardly, staring at Roy's ass.

Jason smirked at him. “Why would I? Roy loves getting fucked. You want a threesome with Kon, don'tcha Roy?”

“Oh god, yes please. Please Kon, fuck me!” Roy writhed on top of Jason, his legging clad ass taunting Kon.

“Oh god.” Kon moved up behind him, his hands finding Roy's hips and gripping hard, grinding his own erection against Roy's ass.

“ _Fuck,_ Superboy, you're huge,” Roy whined. His arm was gripping Jason's shoulder for balance as he rubbed himself against both Jason and Kon.

“Yeah, he is. And he's gonna fuck you. But your mouth is mine.”

“Ooooh, yeah,” Roy moaned.

The door opened.

“Hey guys, Bruce let me off patrol tonight so – are you guys having a threesome without me?”

Oh shit. Kon froze, and Roy tried to push off Jason and wriggle out from under Kon's hips. Jason kept a firm grip on Roy, and pulled Kon firmly back against him with his other hand. Then he said,

“Chill, Roy. You're not going anywhere. Kon's still gonna fuck you, and I'm going to take your pretty little mouth.”

“But -” Kon was more than flustered. He was terrified. “Tim, I – I didn't -” Tim looked pissed.

“Don't worry about it. Tim's gonna watch. Aren't you?”

Kon realized that Tim wasn't angry. That tight expression on his face wasn't anger, it was Tim trying to control his raging lust. Now that Kon was focused, he could smell Tim's arousal across the room.

“Yeah. Yeah, I'll watch,” Tim said, dropping his bag and palming himself through his jeans. Roy moaned again, and buried his face in Jason's chest hair. Jason ran his hand across Roy's neck, his thumb rubbing Roy's neck soothingly.

“Shouldn't we...go to the bedroom?” Kon groaned. The room smelled like lust, and it was seriously messing with his head. He wanted everyone's clothes off _now_.

“No.” Jason said. “No bed. I'm gonna strip you both, and bend Roy over the couch. Roy's gonna put his face in my lap and you are gonna fuck him.”

Tim seemed to think this was a good idea. He let out this whimper, and Kon looked up to see him with his hand in his mouth, biting his fingers to keep quiet. His hand was moving more rapidly now, his arousal obvious even through his jeans. Kon couldn't believe this was happening. Jason was tugging at Roy's leggings, and then Kon's breifs, and before he knew it, Roy was naked between them, and Kon's cock was rubbing against Roy's fantastic ass, and Roy was grinding himself against Jason.

“Ah, fuck.” Roy gasped raggedly. “I don't need prep just – just fuck me.”

“You don't need it, but Kon does,” Jason told him. “He likes being touched, and touching before sex. Isn't that right, baby?”

“Mmmm...” Kon was having sensory overload. The air was full of smells; Jason's spicy scent, Tim's sweet, slightly citrusy smell, and Roy's new, intoxicating scent, which was a mix of sweat, hydraulic fluid, and the overall scent of patchouli – dark and earthy. On top of all that was the heady scent of arousal.

Roy's skin was soft under his hands, covering wiry, hard muscle. Kon ran his hands all over Roy's body, touching him everywhere; stretching out his aura as he got used to the feel of Roy, really getting to know him. Roy was extremely receptive to the attention – he kept making the most amazing sounds in the back of his throat and leaning into Kon's touch, like he was attention starved. Kon was careful not to touch Roy's arm, since Jason had said something about it hurting Roy, and he didn't want to cause Roy pain, only pleasure.

“Yeah. Yeah I'm – I can fuck him now,” Kon said, his own voice thick with arousal. “Do we have my condoms out here?”

“They're – they're in the drawer on the end table.” Tim said breathlessly. His pants were pooled around his ankles now, and he was rubbing himself through his black bikini briefs, which were completely soaked at this point. Kon knew Tim was a voyeur, abstractly, but he had no idea that his boyfriend enjoyed it quite this much.

Jason was already handing Kon one of his condoms, and a bottle of lube, and had pulled Roy to his feet. Kon let Jason take charge. Jason draped Roy over the arm of the couch, putting his ass up in the air and directing Kon between Roy's legs. He made sure Roy had a good, solid grip on the couch for balance, and rolled a condom onto Roy. Then he went down on his knees on the cushions, grabbing Roy by the hair and down onto his dick.

Kon fumbled with the condom when Jay let out a deep groan. “God, you have the sweetest mouth, Roy.”

Kon ripped open the condom desperately, and rolled it on. He opened the lube and coated his hand and his dick, before slipping two fingers inside Roy. Roy gasped and slid forward onto Jason, who made a deep, appreciative noise. Kon could hear Tim panting and making the particular high-pitched whine he made when he was really aroused. Kon could hear him whimpering a mantra of,

“Oh, oh-oh-oh! You guys are so fucking gorgeous, oh god, yeah, just like that, fuck him, oh, _oh!”_

The sheer amount of _lust_ in the air was driving Kon wild. He didn't stretch Roy much, just made sure he was lubed inside and out, and pushed in. Roy shouted, which made Jason tremble and grip Roy's hair harder and fuck his mouth more urgently, which made Tim moan at the sight of them.

Kon stretched out his aura to all three of his current lovers, a stab of pleasure running down his spine and into his cock when he could feel all of them moving, taking their own pleasure in what they were doing. He used all his skill to make the sex last a long time, but Jason, at least, didn't seem too interested in waiting. He thrust a few more times in Roy's mouth, before pulling out and coming all over Roy's back and shoulders.

No one lasted long after that. Tim came next, with a breathless pant that ended in a whine. Between Jason's orgasm, Kon's steady, even thrusts, and Jason's hand, Roy came with a shout that turned into a scream when Kon brushed his prostate. Roy collapsed onto the couch, making soft moans with each thrust Kon made. Jason and Tim came over to Kon; Tim kissing Kon's neck and shoulders, and Jason sinking to his knees behind Kon to tongue gently at his ass.

“Ah, fuck. You guys – you – aaaah, _fuck,_ ” Kon groaned. Between the smell of his lovers, the feeling of Jason's tongue inside him, Tim's hands on his hips, and Roy's amazingly hot ass, Kon finally came.

He didn't _quite_ pass out on top of Roy, but it was a near thing. Jason and Tim helped him get to their bed, where they all laid down in a wonderful pile of sweaty male bodies. Kon ended up on the bottom somehow, with Tim on top of him and Jason and Roy in his arms. He didn't know if Roy was going to come over more often, or if they'd officially adopt him into their crazy, dysfunctional relationship, but one thing was damn sure. Kon was happy, his lovers were happy, and for now, that was all that mattered.


End file.
